Naruto's Demise
by hubball666
Summary: what would it be like if Naruto was as cold hearted as Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's demise 1

(This is what I thought Naruto would be like if he didn't have friends, but also had like fox features, more so than those whiskers he already has. HA plus I give him a scary fan club, no pairings, well not planning on any, but we shall see.)

Naruto didn't care, he didn't give a damn if one person lives or dies because no ever cared for him no one ever gave a damn if he lived or died. 

Naruto awoke, looked at the clock and groaned. It read six am, precisely one hour before his bloodthirsty fan club is going to knock down his door, hoping to see him naked. God he hated those pests. Always trying to date him, kiss him. Following him around like lost sheep, when they should be training, instead they worry if all their hair is correct, or if their clothes are revealing enough. And how they always tried to bury his face in their cleavage, not that he's gay, far from it. He kind of surprised himself that he's straight, there enough to put men of women for life. And the fox ears, the nine long tails, and the red eyes didn't help any. They fount the ears adorable, the tails sexy and the eyes dangerous, which for some weird reason attracted them more. He stood up and ran his fingers along three of his six scars running down his cheek, sighed, and went to make breakfast. 

At half past six after he had had a shower, combed his hair, ears and tails (just because he fount the fan girls annoying doesn't mean he didn't want to look his best) and tided up his small apartment. He decided to get dressed, pulling on his black t-shirt, with a black and dark red half sleeved jacket over the top, zipping it up half way (the sleeves go to just past his elbows). Pulled on his three quarter inch dark blue trousers, and attached his silver bracers to his forearms, and tied his black headband round the top of his right arm. He lulled around for a bit after this, not really doing anything. Until the unmistakeable sound of footsteps sounded three streets away. Naruto's eyes widened in fear, he then quickly stuffed his kunai pouch with whatever he could find and was about to open the door, when it opened a flung him across the room. Girls of all sizes, ranging from eight to fifteen came running through his open door. The two most annoying of the pack, a pink haired and a blonde haired girl, noticed him lying on the ground and quickly ran over to him. As soon as they put their hands on him he turned into a pillow, and the real Naruto made a break for the window. He didn't really care if it was closed, he just crashed through it. Tying on his pouch as he fell, he landed with a loud bang, and was instantly setting of to the academy, leaving all the shouting girls behind him. 

When he got to the academy, he quickly got his breath back, smoothed out his hair, and walked through the doors, dreading what was going to happen when he was inside. He was lucky to find that the academy was pretty much empty. He glanced up at the big clock in the entrance hall and noticed it was only quarter to eight; he had fifteen minutes to make sure he got a seat to himself. He walked quickly to his form room, ignoring the hate filled looks the adults gave him, and chose a seat at the front, next to a window. He looked around, to make sure no one was watching, and opened a window, a chucked the chair next to him outside. A satisfying cluck told him it had hit the floor successfully. And not a minute too soon, as soon as the chair hit the green grass outside he heard the thunder of people's feet, and the excited squeals that told him his fangirls were mere minutes from entering.  
"Fuck" he whispered to himself. The door opened exactly the same way it did at his apartment, a crash, a swing, and a mob of bodies pushing there way through the open door, all trying to get next to Naruto. They all got confused when there was no chair there, and noticed the holes in the floor where the chairs get screwed down. They looked at Naruto with "love" on their faces, and weren't even met with a look. He began to think about putting his tails up between him and the crowd of people, when one of them spoke up.  
"N-Naruto-kun, please may I sit n-next to you" the blonde one asked the one he recognized from earlier. Ino was it?   
"No" he replied simply. This made her almost break into tears. Jesus Christ it's a chair, not a fucking life of death situation he thought sourly. He also noticed the way the pink one next to her beamed when Ino got shot down. Oh no, please don't let Sakura ask me, I hate her just as much.  
"Naru-"  
"No I said" he shot down the next two who asked, then made a tail wall before anymore questions could be directed at him. He could still hear them, but was glad that he didn't have to look at them. "Annoying" he whispered to himself, then closed his eyes and waited for his teacher. 

Iruka appeared five minutes late and explained that he was in a meeting with a client. Yeah that client being the contents of Kakashi's pants he thought then looked around him. How come everyone actually believes him? Am I the only one noticing them two? Idiots, the bunch of them, he then turned his attention back to the teacher, who was hastily sorting out his class notes. "Ok" he called out, instantly everyone shut up and looked at their sensei. "As you all know" he continued "the graduation test is today, so please everyone line up." They did, without a sound to. He vaguely noticed Sakura and Ino calling his name, but completely ignored them and squeezed in between the Sasuke boy and the fat ass. He didn't mind Sasuke, he kept himself to himself, and Chouji was to busy stuffing his face to even look his way. He relaxed and waited for his name to be called. He didn't even take notice with how the others went; he just heard the happy sighs and shuffling of feet. He was to busy building up his chakra that he only just realised his name had been called out. He walked forward, ignoring the forced hush that went around the room. He noticed that where he walked the floor seemed to singe, and have a slightly red taint to it. I'll have to check that out later he noted. He idly made the seals in front of him then transformed into Iruka, and at the same time made multiple copies. Iruka merely nodded and put down something on his paper. Naruto dispelled the technique and his body began to fizzle, like a heat rise where the air seemed to shimmer, then just as soon as it started it stopped, and he was sitting back in his place, his head resting on his hands, and his tails cutting everyone of. 

The lessons went flashing by, and before he knew it, it was the end of the school day. "Before I dismiss you I need to ask Naruto to stay behind, the rest of you, buzz of" he shouted, with a playful smile stretching his scar even more.  
"What is it?" Naruto asked his voice devoid of emotion.  
"Hokage-sama wants to meet you at his tower, ASAP, now go" he gestured to the door, and began to work on his papers.  
"Very well" he couldn't resist himself "have fun with Kakashi, sensei" and walked out through the classroom door. 

He ran all the way to the Hokage tower, hoping that this classed as some kind of training. He made it to the daunting building in less then ten minutes, which is a feat in itself. He walked in and headed up to his office, ignoring the looks of disgust with practised ease. He reached the Hokage office a knocked on the pale blue door and waited.  
"Come in" a muffled voice wafted through the door. He opened the door and stepped through, the old man greeting him with a weary smile.  
"You called Hokage-sama" stated Naruto, bowing low.  
"Yes, come over" he called from behind his desk. Naruto walked closer until he was standing in front of the huge desk. Sarutobi stood up and walked over to his massive closet, opened it up, and pulled out an equally impressive scroll.  
"Here" he said, and threw the scroll to Naruto. He caught it and instantly dropped it. He was far too knowledgeable to try and hold onto that thing, it weighed a tonne. He now respected the Hokage even more, the way he handled it like how he would handle a kids toy.  
"That scroll there contains almost every Konoha technique recorded, even taijutsu styles."  
"Why am I getting this?" his voice still an empty void.   
"We promised a certain… "Person" that we would give it to you when you were ready, and seeing how good you did in the graduation exam, I'm guessing your ready"  
"You saw that?! How?!"  
"I have fellow shinobi keeping watch over the school and all its classes, they reported back when they fount out the test was over, and the fact that all of you passed. And I told Iruka that you were to see me whenever you passed. I also need to check something" he noted, while pulling out a piece of parchment from under his robe. He held it between his two first fingers, and it set aflame.  
"What the?" asked Naruto, wondering why it just burnt.  
"It's called and element card, it reacts to your chakra" he handed Naruto a card "pour your chakra into it, see what happens"  
"Erm, ok" he held it just like the Hokage did, and put his chakra into it. At first nothing happened, he was about to complain when it started to slowly tear in half. It was like this for some time before it stopped half way, and began to crumple, whilst making a fizzing sound.  
"Hmm, air and lightning, fascinating mix" Naruto handed him back the card and sat down in a chair.  
"Well now you can begin to harness those energies, for now though I want you to master one technique for me" he opened the scroll and pointed to the second from top. "Become skilled at this and then come back to me"  
Naruto took the scroll flung it over his back, attaching him to it by the thick string that enveloped it.  
"Erm, thank-you Sarutobi-sama" for once Naruto lost his cool and was trying to make conversation.  
"Anytime, now shoo I'm up to my ass in paperwork" sending Naruto's way a friendly smile.  
Naruto bowed and left, as soon as he did the smile that was on the Hokage's lips turned to a frown. He looked up and the fourth's portrait, and talked to it.  
"I hope you knew what you were doing Arashi (I think I saw that his name was this one time….. Or is that just me?)And I sure as hell hope you weren't just taking a guess that your son would follow you" (completely my opinion) 

Naruto wasted no time in getting home, and as soon as he did he chucked the scroll onto his bed and almost tore it open. When he did his blood red eyes opened up in astonishment. There were techniques upon techniques, all categorized into elements. He looked at the one Hokage-sama had showed him, and read the depiction quickly. He crossed his two first fingers on one hand with the other, making a cross shape. And said  
Kage bunshin no justsu  
and was awarded with a clone, just one and he already felt knackered. But he wouldn't stop there, he wanted more. So he dispelled the clone and practiced well into the night. 

He awoke the next morning, a little later that he should; he only had fifteen minutes until the fangirls came. He quickly got dressed and threw some instant Ramen into the microwave and began to boil some water. He quickly ate and jumped out of the window, just as soon as the door opened. Instead of going to the academy, he ran straight to the Hokage tower, wanting to show of his new technique. He ran over roofs, ran over rough ground, and jumped over dustbins and people that got in his way. He reached the Hokage tower and instantly ran up the stairs and banged on the door. It was opened and a worn out Naruto stood there, his dirty tails dragging behind him, and his ears pointed back to make him more streamlined.  
"Yes?" asked a careful Hokage  
"I've mastered the technique Hokage-sama" his usual demure addressing the Hokage with a cold answer.  
"Already? Show me"  
"Yes, Hokage-sama" and he put his hands together and there was instantly hundreds of Naruto's crowding the towers many levels. He thought he heard screams and shouts from somewhere, but he didn't really care. He dismissed his clones and awaited the Hokage's response.  
"Well done, come back to me after class and I will show you the next step in training"  
"Very well Hokage-sama" replied Naruto and ran of. To think thought Sarutobi, he already has mastered that technique, I knew he had potential, but I had no idea to the depth of it.

Naruto sat in his third period of the day, when a voice sounded over the intercom. "Will all pupils in rooms 301, 302 and 307 report to the hall immediately" Naruto disappeared in a flash and was in the hall, well before anyone else even begun to move. Well, I couldn't just stick to one justsu could I? He thought happily, then took his seat at the back and waited for the inevitable fighting over whom will sit next to him to begin. The lone teacher in the room looked at him then shrugged and went back to writing notes. Five minutes later and all the pupils were in the room, and the girls automatically began to search for him, once they spotted him they began to fight over who will sit next to him. He got bored after the first three minutes and disappeared again, and reappeared in a random seat. He looked around and saw he was next to the wall, but was next to a furiously blushing, and rather cute girl. He took no notice though, as long as she wasn't trying to grope him, he didn't mind.  
"ORDER!" Shouted the teacher at the front of the room, everyone jumped scared, it took all he had not to jump with them. He looked around and noticed that it was only him, Neji, Sasuke and Shino who didn't jump. Before he returned his gaze back to the front he took a quick glance at the girl next to him. And saw her pearl grey eyes. Humph, a Hyuuga, she will probably think she is all high and mighty. He returned his attention back to the teacher smiling at the scene in front of him. But he saw out of the corner of his eyes that the girl was staring at him, a light blush on her cheeks. He lifted up his right hand and pointed to the front. The Hyuuga obviously knew she was fount out for she nodded quickly and rapidly turned her gaze to the front, playing with her index fingers. What's her name again? Thought Naruto, Erm is it henayta? No, no it's… Hinata, that's it Hinata. His thoughts were interrupted when the teacher began to speak again.

"You were all gathered here today for the important fact, that you all passed, some only just scraped the pass, but none the less you all passed" a chorus of cheers went up, yet the only sign Naruto gave of satisfaction was a slight smirk. He leaned forward and rested his head on his hands, obscuring his mouth from view.  
"We will now set you up into three men cells, the first being….." he fazed out at this point, waiting for his name to be called, because he couldn't really give a damn who was in anyone else's group. "Group seven will be: Uzumaki Naruto"   
"Hai" replied Naruto, bored out of his skull  
"Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura"  
He heard an excited squeal from behind him, and a two sets of moving feet.  
"G-good luck Naruto-kun, I-I think your going t-to need it" he heard Hinata whisper from next to him as she stood up. He let himself give out a small chuckle.  
"I think your right there, thanks" Hinata couldn't respond because she was pushed out of the way by an overly excited Sakura. He forced his gaze away from the Hyuuga and onto an annoyingly bouncy blob of pink.

Shit, this is going to be a very trying experience


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's demise 2

(This is what I thought Naruto would be like if he didn't have friends, but also had fox like features, more so than those whiskers he already has. HA plus I give him a scary fan club, no pairings, well not planning on any, but we shall see.)

Naruto didn't care, he didn't give a damn if one person lives or dies because no one ever cared for him no one ever gave a damn if he lived or died.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last time:

"You were all gathered here today for the important fact, that you all passed, some only just scraped the pass, but none the less you all passed" a chorus of cheers went up, yet the only sign Naruto gave of satisfaction was a slight smirk. He leaned forward and rested his head on his hands, obscuring his mouth from view.  
"We will now set you up into three men cells, the first being….." he fazed out at this point, waiting for his name to be called, because he couldn't really give a damn who was in anyone else's group. "Group seven will be: Uzumaki Naruto"  
"Hai" replied Naruto, bored out of his skull  
"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura"  
He heard an excited squeal from behind him, and two sets of moving feet.  
"G-good luck Naruto-kun, I-I think your going t-to need it" he heard Hinata whisper from next to him as she stood up. He let himself give out a small chuckle.  
"I think your right there, thanks" Hinata couldn't respond because she was pushed out of the way by an overly excited Sakura. He forced his gaze away from the Hyuuga and onto an annoyingly bouncy blob of pink. 

Shit, this is going to be a very trying experience   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time 

The newly formed team seven were the last team left in the hall. Waiting for there newly appointed Jounnin to appear. Sasuke was sitting on a chair; forcing himself to keep his eyes open, Sakura kept on trying to get Naruto's attention, while Naruto was meditating, building his chakra more and more. He opened his eyes a little when he felt he was as high as he could go, and noticed that the floor was getting singed again, and that his normally blue chakra had a faint red tinge to it. Sasuke seemed to have noticed this to, for he was now staring intently at Naruto. Sakura was still trying to get Naruto's attention and took his eye opening as a sign that she had succeeded.   
"Naruto I was wondering if-"  
"No"  
"But-"  
"No"  
His brief lapse of concentration caused his built up chakra to disappear. I'm going have to make her shut up; otherwise she's going to ruin everything. So he started again, and again the chakra turned a faint red colour, and singed the floor. And again he opened his eyes, and again Sakura tried to hit on him, and again he lost his chakra and had to start again. This process continued for another hour before a white haired head popped round the door.  
"Yo" it greeted, and walked in to the gigantic hall.  
"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Sakura, and pointed an accusing finger at the Jounnin.  
"Well, I got lost on the road of life, then I had to help a cat from a tree, then I had to take the coffee beans from one store to another-"  
"You were with Iruka sensei" stated Naruto whilst standing up. He saw Kakashi's only revealed eye open up in surprise.  
"I'm sure that I don't know what you mean" replied Kakashi thanking the mask that hid his blush. "Everyone on the roof….. NOW!" he shouted when he saw that they weren't moving, and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Whilst Naruto's body flickered then disappeared. 

"Now, where did a Gennin like you learn a Jounnin trick?" asked a calm voiced Kakashi.  
"For me to know" replied Naruto, simply sitting down on the stairs and staring at his new sensei, his red eyes making the ninja uncomfortable. He saw that Kakashi physically relaxed when the rest of his team appeared.  
"Right, sit!" and pointed to the stairs where Naruto was sitting swishing his tails out of boredom. Sakura instantly took a seat next to Naruto; Sasuke sat a distance away, either because he didn't want to get close, or because he was scared of Sakura. And with the way he kept on glancing nervously at Sakura he figured it was the latter. Naruto sighed, relaxed back into the stairs, leaning on his elbows that were behind him, and listened intently at Kakashi's words. His tails were moved out the way so they were resting on his lap, four on one side, and five on the other.  
"Alright, if were going to work well together, we need to get to know each other, why don't you all tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams" he gestured towards Sakura.  
"Hai, well I like flowers, blossom leaves and-" she looked at Naruto, who was paying no attention what so ever. "And other stuff" she continued, "I dislike fighting, my hobbies are flower arranging and I have some dreams but there kind of stupid" she finished lamely, a slight embarrassed look on her face. Kakashi now looked at Sasuke to continue. "There's not much I like, and I dislike most things, I don't have any hobbies, but I do have an "ambition"… to kill a man" Kakashi nodded, and then turned to Naruto. 

"I like training that's it, I dislike every villager, ninja whatever, in this horrible place, my hobbies are none of your concern, but I will reveal my dream to you" Now everyone was paying attention. "My one and only dream is to surpass all, to make them listen to me, to stop the looks that have plagued my life, now if you were expecting more, don't, that is as close as anyone will get to me" he looked at the ground "Ever" he finished. 

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office, awaiting the old protector. When he appeared Naruto stood up and bowed. This man will be the only man I show respect to, everyone knows he has earned it.  
"No need for formalities in my presence, except in meetings. Now I suppose you're here for your training?" he asked, awaiting his reply.   
"Yes Hokage-sama" and remained standing, looking at the aged man through blood red eyes.  
"Very well, meat me outside" and he disappeared in a poof of smoke, much like his sensei did. Naruto decided to do something other than the dreary smoke trick. So he ran forward and jumped through the Hokage's open window. He distantly heard the Hokage shouting "ARE YOU MAD?" before he turned in mid air and landed with ease onto the soft grassed floor.  
"I see there was no need for me to have worried, another person your age would have fallen to his death from that height"  
"Wasn't that high"  
"Eleven stories is high for a youngster" he noticed the detestable look he got at this comment "Anyway, lets get on with your training" he walked over to a tree and stood under it. The tree easily providing enough shade for the two of them, with enough left over for a whole hundred more. "Now I know you have mastered the use of the Kage Bunshin, but do you know the other effects it has?"  
"Like the fact that I get the knowledge of what it experiences? Then yes"   
"Good, now I wont have to bore you" he looked up briefly at the leave filled tree "Now, I wont you to gather your chakra"  
"Hai" so Naruto spread his legs, put his hands together, and began to build his chakra. After a couple of minutes of this, the grass around Naruto started to catch fire, only little sparks at first but they gradually got worse and worse. And his chakra seemed to have got a very faint red tinge to it, where everyone else's is only blue. His tailed flowed in the wake of him, like they were caught in a wind, and his hair became even more unruly, whilst his ears never stopped turning. His eyes also seemed to widen, the black slit getting bigger.  
"Seems that Kyuubi can influence him more than I thought" whispered Sarutobi, intending for Naruto not to hear.   
"Who's Kyuubi?" asked a now relaxed Naruto  
"You heard that? You must have good hearing." He let out a stifled sigh, and began to explain about Kyuubi's past, and how the fourth had gone to fight him, and had sacrificed his life for this village, and how he also sealed the great fox inside him. He expected a roar of protest, or a cry of sadness, but what happened he didn't expect.  
Naruto nodded, accepting this. "I always knew I was different, but at the same time I've never felt alone, ha, now I know why. Anyway are we going to continue?"  
The Hokage looked at Naruto as though he failed the basics of life. He shook his head and then turned that look of weirdness, into an analysing one.  
"You ok with the fox being there?" Naruto nodded, once. "Ok, well now I want you to gather your chakra again. But this time I want you to push past your limits, to go past that place that was locked before, to open that gate and leap inside"  
Naruto needed no more orders, he had already begun to gather chakra, and he was at the red tainted stage quicker than before. But no matter how much he pushed he could only get the tinge, no more.  
"Don't stop, your nearly there, keep pushing, look for a break in the wall"  
Naruto had no idea what he was on about, but he kept pushing anyway. When he saw a slight movement, focusing on it he saw that it was a red part of his chakra, swirling. He concentrated on that piece, pushing further and further. He told me to find a break in the wall, but instead I've fount a switch. His blue chakra had now completely disappeared, and was now blood red. He felt the switch being pressed, and power flooded into him, widening his whiskers, making his tails erect and turning his hair red with black streaks. He saw with a clarity he never had before, and heard things that made his ears twitch, and smelled anew, the smells sometimes pleasant, sometimes the smells were disgusting. He felt a pain in his gums, and then felt a sliding of teeth as his canines grew, then a pain in his hands caused him to hold them up, and he noticed that his nails were growing to an alarming size. The power eventually hurt him, the pain becoming unbearable, so he pushed the power outside of him…..Bad choice. He made a crater at least twenty five feet in diameter around him, and had sent the tree flying away, burning unnaturally fast. The Hokage stood far away, a rock wall in front of him, yet that was almost completely demolished. Naruto could hardly stand, his flesh burnt, his view blurry, and his hearing and smell completely gone. He couldn't stand it any more and fell forward, a resonating crack sounded when his head met the scorched floor. 

Naruto awoke, sometime later; he looked outside, a lot later. It was now dark, at least nine at night. He tried to sit up, but his stomach protested, so he lay back down and cringed when he landed on his battered tails. So he reached behind him and wrapped the tails around himself, them going round at least twice. He looked his body over, and was shocked, he fount his whole body was wrapped in bandage's. He also felt a weird tingling running down the length of his body. An uncomfortable one at that, and he couldn't do anything about it either. He rubbed his hand through his hair, then ran them up his ears, and fount them to be bandaged as well. He pinched his nose, but then quickly pulled away when pain shot through it. Dam it, just what was that power? Was it "his"? Then why did it hurt me so? He closed his eyes and let out a groan. Man that hurt, I didn't realise I could do that. Then remembered the incredible pain it brought. And I don't want to do it again anytime soon. He looked around his room and fount it to be a typical hospital room. White walls, one white comfy looking chair in the corner, no pictures, a drip running to his left arm, and a tiny cupboard next to him. He abruptly remembered the changes that happened to his body, hr was relieved to find his teeth were back to normal, but his nails were still long and piercing. Shame I'm to young to drink he thought bitterly, and then closed his eyes, wanting his assaulted body to heal quickly. 

He awoke unhappily and suddenly, and looked around and saw a worried Sakura standing there, little eeps escaping her mouth. So that's why I was having dreams of a hamster he thought, and then groaned, about to pinch his nose, then remembered it was broken and resided with running his hand through his hair. He sat up, bearing the pain in his gut, and swung his legs over his bed, he'd have fell over if it wasn't for the Hokage's swift hands. He mumbled a quick thank-you and walked over to his room's door, opening it slightly and walking out. The Hokage and Sakura on his heal, both with apprehensive looks on their faces. Until eventually Sarutobi spoke up.  
"Erm, Naruto you might want to get some normal clothes on before you go out." He stopped, looked down at his front to find it covered. Thank heavens for that. Then he looked at his back, and speedily walked back into his room, wanting to cover up his embarrassment. 

They were back onto the training grounds that very afternoon, with Naruto making a full recovery, even if it was a lot earlier than it should have been. For now thought they were completely avoiding the chakra, and concentrating on his new training, cutting a leaf in half with only his chakra, but they came up with an idea of making this training go twice as fast. By using his Kage Bunshin's he could complete this training in a hundredth of the time it would take normally. But with the speed he was progressing at, it could very well take less than that. He had already managed to cut the leaf half way down in a matter of hours. He had achieved what it normally took other shinobi three years to do. Of course he had his shadow clones, but even with them it's a major feat, and his age makes it that even more amazing.  
"Naruto break!" Shouted Hokage-sama. The clones disappeared, and Naruto almost collapsed with fatigue. He stumbled over to the Hokage, gratefully accepting the held out drink taking a massive drink.  
"Your doing good Naruto, keep it up"  
"Why…are…you…helping me?" he asked between breaths, the question had been niggling at the back of his mind for a while now.  
"I also promised the person that id help train your elements until you get them down brilliantly"  
"Who is this person who cared so much?" he really wanted to know "And why did he care about me? No one else does"  
Sarutobi looked down at the kid that had to go through it all, and still managed to become one of the strongest Gennins around.  
"Those are questions for another time, right now you need to train, now go!" he didn't need to be told twice. 

Naruto went home that night exhausted, yet happy. Exhausted because of the training Happy because he completed it. He had just begun the next step when it tuned dark, and he could hardly stand up. He had to cut a waterfall in half, using only his chakra; it was hard to say the least. At least I get the day of tomorrow, I need the rest. When he opened the door, he was instantly hugged by a pink blur. He groaned, lazily pushed her away, and went to the kitchen to run his hands under water. "Why do you care about me?" he tiredly asked the girl when he got back, taking of his shirt, revealing his surprisingly good body, for a twelve year old anyway.  
"B-because I -love you!" she blurted out, a blush that matched her hair staining her cheeks.  
"Why?" he took of his trousers and climbed in bed. He waited for an answer, she gave none.  
"Very well, then why are you here?"  
"M-my p-parents are angry at me, and they told me get out, so I came here"  
Naruto sighed. "Bugger it all" then got up and gestured to the bed, saying she could sleep here. He may not care for the villagers in large, but he had a soft spot for family troubles. No matter how much it disgusted him to admit it. He went into his closet, pulled out a blanket and pillow, and threw them onto his sofa. He locked his door, turned out the lights and clambered into his make shift bed.  
"Night Naruto" called the lump from his bed  
"Hn" was all she got in reply 

He awoke in the middle of the night by a prodding in his shoulder. He snapped his eyes open, and then quickly closed them to the ray of light that came through the window, followed by a distant rumble and a whimper.   
"Wah ya wan?" he asked grumpily, wanting to rest his red eyes, they wouldn't work properly otherwise.  
"I'm s-scared"  
"What can I do?"  
"Stay awake" he was hoping she said I don't know.  
"I can't promise anything" he stated while sitting up, and leaning on the arm rest on the sofa. She nodded her thanks and sat next to him, a little to close for comfort. He hated contact, one reason was that he was afraid that they'd hurt him if they touched him, and the other was because he didn't want anyone to get close to him.  
It made it all that worse when another thunder bolt came which cause her to bury her face in his shoulders, muffled sobs coming for Sakura. He sighed, and wrapped his tails around her, causing her to give a little eep, his tails easily fitting around her petite frame. I'm and idiot for letting her do this he thought, as he drifted of into an uncomfortable sleep. 

He woke up in the morning, to find Sakura still asleep. He untangled himself from her vice like grip, untangled him tails and stood up. He stretched trying to get the cramp out of his back. He noticed Sakura moving towards his tails that were still resting on the sofa, apparently for warmth. He quickly removed his tails and replaced them with the blanket. He only just realised that Sakura was only in her bra and panties….. Fuck, this is going to make things complicated. He scowled, then went to make some breakfast. He made himself some toast, got quickly dressed, then went over to the window, after making the door was locked. He was about to jump out when he figured he should leave a message. So he grabbed a pen and paper and hastily wrote down a note.

Sakura  
Gone to meet team at bridge, help yourself to breakfast, door locked so other girls shouldn't be able to get in. 

He paused, then added 

See you later  
Naruto 

Well he couldn't seem like a complete ass. He took one look at the half naked girl, shook his head, then jumped out of the window, landing softly and sprinting of the bridge. 

He got there, and fount he needn't have bothered running, no one was here. He walked over to the lake, taking a slight pleasure in the way it looked, the sun just rising and casting a warming glow, while lighting up the whole place by just enough to see by. The water wasn't to deep and there be a small waterfall to the right. He striped down to his boxers and wadded in. 

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu 

Twenty Naruto's appeared, and all of them placed their hands on the waterfall.  
"3….2….1…. GO!" shouted the real Naruto, and all of them began pumping chakra into the waterfall, he was relieved to see a little water give way around everyone's hands. Still a long way to go though, he thought bitterly, than began pumping it back into the waterfall.  
He did this for about another hour until he heard a grunted greeting from a raven heard Uchiha. He turned, nodded, and then dispelled his clones. Bad idea, he was far to depleted to stand anymore an fell backwards into the stream, the water running over his nose and mouth, and blackness clouding his vision. 

He would have died if it wasn't for Sasuke's quick actions, pulling him out and resting him against the bridges railings, slapping him on his back to make him cough up the water that had invaded his lungs.  
"What were you doing anyway?" Sasuke pondered  
"Element training"  
"So you train by drowning?" mocked Sasuke, with a small smirk.  
"No that's called fatigue ass wipe; the training is cutting the waterfall" he snapped.  
"Well seems like you've got it"  
Naruto sighed. "Not yet, I can cut it across, but that's a hell of a lot easier than cutting it up, because I can join my chakra with my clones" he looked at Sasuke  
"The Uchiha's are fire users aren't they?"  
"Yes, why you ask?" he asked, now on guard.  
"Come over mine after the mission, I might have something to help you" he said, then got up, his legs shaking, his mind reeling, he vomited upon the bridge's floor, then stood up straight, nursing his aching back. He got dressed ignoring his wet boxers, it was either this or getting groped by fan girls, he'd choose wetness anytime. He started to whirl his tails around, effectively drying them of, and shook his head, getting most of the water of his unruly blonde hair.  
"How do you keep it up? Your life"  
"…..Stubbornness….."  
Naruto heard the taping of feet coming towards the bridge, and turned his head to look. Shit…. It's Sakura; please don't mention the sleep over, please, please, please.  
"Hey Sasuke" she looked over at Naruto and blushed a little "H-hey Naruto" she mumbled, the blush getting redder.  
Should I say hi or not? Dam it, she spent last night in my arms and now I don't know what to do. I don't like her, love her whatever, I know that much, but she isn't half bad, just a bit obsessive.  
"Hey" he greeted, giving a half wave and keeping his voice low. The kind that said I'll tolerate you, but that's it. But it was better than before, before it was piss of and you'll lose that ability to walk.  
"Naru-" Sakura started, only to be cut of by Naruto.  
"Kakashi is going to be late, so we may as well make our selves occupied." As soon as he finished he sat down and started to meditate, running through his mind and body's internal pathways, soothing out any imperfections. 

He was bang on when he said Kakashi would be late, one hour, thirty five minutes and twenty three seconds to be exact. Sakura was keeping time.  
"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted the infuriated Konuchi.  
"I got los-"  
"You were with Iruka" Splutter, covered by a practiced cough "Now what is our mission Sensei?" asked the peeved Naruto.  
He could see him smile a little under his mask, his acute vision picking up little details.  
"Well, seeing how well you all handle D missions, I thought I'd go and pick up a C mission for you to try"  
"Thank god" interrupted the annoyed Sasuke.  
"As I was saying, it's a C rank, nothing to difficult, but more interesting and gets you on the road; this mission will be to escort the bridge builder Tazuna back to his village, the village of wave"  
"That back water place? Fair enough, be more fun than what's going on at the moment" Commented Naruto, in his own weird way of giving praise  
"Yeah it'll be more fun" agreed Sasuke  
Sakura almost fainted at the possibility of a whole three days with Naruto. Naruto noticed this look of wonder in her eyes, and groaned. 

Were getting separate tents.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's demise 3

(This is what I thought Naruto would be like if he didn't have friends, but also had fox like features, more so than those whiskers he already has. HA plus I give him a scary fan club, no pairings, well not planning on any, but we shall see.)

Naruto didn't care, he didn't give a damn if one person lives or dies because no one ever cared for him, and no one ever gave a damn if he lived or died.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last time:

He was bang on when he said Kakashi would be late, one hour, thirty five minutes and twenty three seconds to be exact. Sakura was keeping time.  
"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted the infuriated Konuchi. (no idea if correct, please tell me)  
"I got los-"  
"You were with Iruka" Splutter, covered by a practiced cough "Now what is our mission Sensei?" asked the peeved Naruto.  
He could see him smile a little under his mask, his acute vision picking up little details.  
"Well, seeing how well you all handle D missions, I thought I'd go and pick up a C mission for you to try"  
"Thank god" interrupted the annoyed Sasuke.  
"As I was saying, it's a C rank, nothing to difficult, but more interesting and gets you on the road; this mission will be to escort the bridge builder Tazuna back to his village, the village of wave"  
"That back water place? Fair enough, be more fun than what's going on at the moment" Commented Naruto, in his own weird way of giving praise  
"Yeah it'll be more fun" agreed Sasuke  
Sakura almost fainted at the possibility of a whole three days with Naruto. Naruto noticed this look of wonder in her eyes, and groaned.

Were getting separate tents.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time

To say this trip was trying was to be a lying mother f-…liker; it had to be the worse trip of his life so far. They had only been travelling for half a day, and already Naruto felt like strangling himself. All the time they have been walking, Tazuna has never stopped drinking sake, _although it is fun to say something to him, and then pretend you didn't_ admitted Naruto. _The way he looks at his bottle is priceless_, but then there's Sakura, _I don't mind none obsessive Sakura, but obsessive Sakura is just past me_. _And if you think I'm starting a conversation, you're sadly mistaken, I'd rather be annoyed than make it seem like I'm interested in her_. He shot a quick hateful glance and Sakura, sighed, shook his head, and then looked foreword, taking a mild interest in the heat waves rising from the ground. _Sasuke's hardly a distraction, just staring straight ahead, habd never far from his kunai pouch._ So here he was, walking on a sweltering hot day, with an annoying pink blob, emo boy, pervert man, and a drunken idiot who laughs at the trees. He began to fan himself with his tails, trying to get any relief from the pummelling sun. With boredom creeping over all he wanted was to stop and make camp. With his black and red jacket open because it started to stick to him. _Why did I fucking wear this thing_ he screamed in his head, pulling a wet side away from his body, _why do I wear it anyway? I should just wear the t-shirt on days like this, man it's hot_. He looked back at his burdensome backpack; _milk was a bad choice_.

SPLAT!

"Bastard puddles!" shouted the pissed of Naruto, shaking his left leg trying to get rid of the water in his black footwear. Then stopped, and looked back at the puddle. _Why would there be a puddle on this day? It's been thirty five degrees and above for the past three days._ From the way Sasuke's and Kakashi's head snapped to the puddle, they were having the same thoughts. He removed a strap from his shoulder, making sure to seem casual, and began to rub and rotate his right shoulder, with a resonating crack, and a slight sigh from Naruto. He did the same with the other shoulder, rubbed it, rotated it, cracked it then sighed. _Maybe a good fight will get rid of this suffocating boredom_. As soon as he finished the thought a ninja came shooting out of the puddle, and another from the forest, entwining Kakashi with their controlled chains and ripping him apart. _That lazy git_ thought Naruto _pretending to get killed just to get out of fighting_. The ninja's clawed hands shooting out a chain at the bewildered Tazuna, only to be stopped by a well aimed shrunken from Sasuke, pinning both of there spiked chains to a nearby tree. Sasuke landed on top of their metal encased hands, while Naruto shot between them. When Sasuke kicked them in the head, Naruto kicked one and punched another in the chest, effectively breaking of their chains. But what they did next surprised them both, they charged at the stunned Sakura and Tazuna. Naruto recovered quickly though and grabbed Sasuke by the collar and threw him at the rushing Nin, adding a couple of kunai to be sure. The blue blur collided with the right ones head with a satisfying crunch, while the kunai embedded themselves in the others side, a comforting yelp coming from his masked mouth. The ninja's were obviously dead, they could tell by the impossible direction ones neck was at, while the other had blood poring from his six deep cuts in his side.

_nope, still bored_

"You handled yourself pretty well out there, I'm impressed" said an obviously happy Kakashi.  
"Was nothing" replied an equally happy Naruto, although he did well to hide it.  
"Where were you Kakashi sensei?" asked Sasuke, a sly smile on his face.

You could hear a pin drop

"cough erm well I was, erm just seeing how you would handle yourselves, yeah that's what happened" I_ sure as hell hope they don't find out I wasn't expecting it, I only looked at the puddle because I was following their gazes._  
"Hmm, just don't do it again" shot back Sasuke.  
"Phew" whispered Kakashi, and then looked over at Tazuna, who had curiously left his Sake bottle behind. "We need to talk" said a stern Kakashi.  
"Right, let's set up camp, I have a feeling this may take a while" stated Sasuke, and dropped his pack onto the ground, a relieved groan escaping his mouth.  
Naruto followed suit, and pulled out his tent, (I know they have ) and began to set itscrolls for this stuff, but they don't know about them yet up. He got to his third peg when he heard Sakura say. In a most unbelievable tone "Oh my, seems I have forgotten my tent, looks like I will have to share" Naruto snorted.  
"Yeah looks like you will" Sakura practically lit up, then that light went when he said "Sasuke, you're sharing with Sakura"  
A frightened squeal that was instantly covered up by an expertly applied cough "Why do I have to have her?"  
"Fine" once again Sakura lit up. "Sasuke you're in mine, Sakura you get Sasuke's" then that light was, once again, snubbed out.

That night

Naruto once again tried to get comfy, and again he fount a rock or a multitude of them making him uncomfortable. He sent a detesting glance at the snoring Sasuke lying beside him. _Who would have thought he was a snorer?_ He then laughed to himself; _well he's got to make noise sometime_. laughing some more, Naruto stated to wonder if he was a natural hypocrite. He put up with five more minutes of stones poking him and getting rammed up his ass, and of Sasuke's snoring, before he unzipped the entrance to the tent and stepped out into the welcoming night. He looked around and could instantly pick out every detail, the way the tents were laid out, the way his and Sakura's tents differed, by the slight rising of a tent peg, or the way the insects seemed to be ganging around his. _Hmmm, seems my… assets let me see better in dark than in the day, but even in day I still see clearer than any other shinobi_ he silently praised himself. He walked over to the nearby lake and dipped his hands into the water, cupping some into them and splashing it on his face, the droplets running down his shirtless torso causing him to get goose bumps and his fur to stand a bit more on end. He looked up at the full moon casting a soft white glow onto all below, turning Naruto's hard face into a soft one his blonde hair moving closer to gold in the moons light, and his crimson fur becoming a softer shade of red. He stretched; removing all cramps the un-comfy ground caused upon his back and legs. He sighed happily, preferring the silence to the busy life of the city. Now I can see why people move to the countryside, the silence is a very enjoyable break. He slowly walked back to his tent, his ears picking up the sounds of snoring well before anyone else could. He walked into his tent, crouching down through the entrance, and grabbing his rucksack, pulling out his technique scroll, and his gone of milk. When he got out he flung the milk as far as he could, and then walked back to the waters edge, opening the heavy scroll on the way. He lay the scroll down on the dry bank and began to read about chakra control exercises.

Step 1  
Manipulate Chakra into your palm

Naruto concentrated, and it wasn't long before a blue aura was surrounding his hand.

Step 2  
Release Chakra in short blasts, keep repeating until can do up to ten blasts or over in one go

He pointed his hand toward the lake and let out a blast of Chakra, trying to stop it as soon as it went out of his palm, but failed and ended up wasting up to half his collected Chakra. Hmm he mused, looks like it going to take longer than I thought. He let out the remaining chakra in his palm and began to build it again.

Sweet was blinding Naruto, physically and mentally exhausted. He gathered up chakra into his palm and began to release it into the lake, causing the water to burst out with a clap, soaking Naruto and the lake bank. Luckily he had already moved the scroll farther away to avoid it getting ruined. This time he managed to let out six blasts before he lost the Chakra. Damn it, I was so close then, he snarled, then pumped more Chakra into his palm. It began to shot out again, one two three four... five... six… seven….. eight. He again pumped it into his palm, and placed it back onto the waters surface. This time he got to nine, and relieved exhale of breath coming from Naruto. Almost there, he thought happily while once again generating Chakra into his palm. It took him about three more tries before he managed to release ten controlled blasts, and a further six more tests to make sure it wasn't a fluke. He slumped onto his backside and let out a laugh, quiet at first, but building up to a roar very quickly. It took him a while to regain control, he wasn't that used to laughing.  
"Well done" exclaimed a voice from above. Naruto shot his head up to see Kakashi sitting in a tree, his head buried in the familiar icha icha paradise books, his back against the tree trunk and a leg dangling of, while the other was bent and resting on the thick tree branch.  
"Humph, so nice of you to offer help" said a now pissed of Naruto.  
"You seemed to be getting on so well, I didn't want to steal your thunder" he replied while jumping down.  
"You're my sensei though, your supposed to help your student training" he grabbed the book from Kakashi's grip "It's these that distract you" Naruto said, while throwing it into the nearby lake. A cry of anguish came from Kakashi as he watched the book fall into the lake, sinking to its murky depth. He turned to Naruto, a look of ungodly hate in his eyes. Only to be met with the same icha icha paradise book in front of his face, and a cheeky smile that didn't suit Naruto at all.  
"Here, it was a rock" explained Naruto, "Now, I wouldn't be ruining you're favourite past time would I?" with this note he bent down, tied the scroll, and walked past a weak legged Kakashi sobbing while holding his dear book.

He entered his tent to find Sasuke still snoring, now laying with his side facing away from Naruto's sleeping bag. "Bastard" he whispered quietly, before he dried himself of quickly and clambered in, tucking his scroll inside his rucksack. He put up with his snoring for another five minutes, before an evil idea hit him. Lets see how he likes a sleep kicker he thought with a sadist grin. He closed his eyes and kicked the sleeping Sasuke in the spine, a startled cry coming from the snoring lump. It took all Naruto's will power to not laugh. Well looks like it might be an alright night after all.

They were on the road once again, the heavy backpack digging into Naruto's shoulders. He rubbed his eyes and hid a yawn, refusing to let Sasuke know he was awake last night. It was a constant form of amusement when he saw Sasuke rub his back and yawn. His mind kept on going back to the conversation Kakashi had with us that very morning, and if we chose correctly.

-Flashback- (still don't know how to take italics of)"Ladies, gentlemen and Sasuke" A stifled laugh came from Sakura at this comment. "The mission has officially gone from a D-rank to a B-rank, possibly an A-rank mission, now we can head back to Konoha and call for reinforcements or continue on, keep in mind there will be possible Jounnin on this mission, and they could be in ample supply." He waited for the yes or no's that would decide their fate.  
Everyone's head turned to Naruto as he spoke up "I think we should continue on, after all we have the copy ninja Kakashi, an Uchiha, a smart Konuchi and me, the joint highest levelled Gennin. We'll be fine, no need to get more grey hairs over stress Kakashi sensei"  
A growl came from Kakashi. "GREY! This is silver if you look, and I'm only twenty four, I've got plenty of years until greys come through!"  
"Oh yeah? Then what's this?" Asked Naruto pulling out a hair on Kakashi's head and holding it in front of his sensei's eye. Kakashi quickly grabbed the hair, and his eye opened up in shook. "A GREY HAIR AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and Kakashi did a very good impression of an actress, a hand coming across his forehead and his legs giving way from under him.  
"Let's go guys" Naruto addressed his team and a very freaked out Tazuna.

-End Flashback-

He chuckled slightly at the memory, all worry draining out of him. Kakashi may pretend to be a fool, but when he fights, he could hold his own against any but the most skilled enemy. They walked for some time more, passing a very big reservoir surrounded by trees. Naruto heard a familiar sound rushing through the trees, snapping branches and the like. He ducked, a mere second before Kakashi shouted "Get down!" They all ducked as the giant blade sailed over their heads. It embedded itself into a nearby tree, and a mist ninja landed on top, the giant blade easily supporting him. The ninja crouched down on the blade, and swept a stern eye over the team, his eyes finally fixing on Kakashi. "Well, well" he said in a gravely voice "If it isn't the copy ninja himself, this should be interesting"  
"Zabuza Momochi, who thought you'd be here" he hissed.  
"Wait, he's the demon of the mist? Thought he'd be less of a freak" pondered an unimpressed Naruto, eyeing up the dark skinned, badly dressed missing Nin.  
"He could easily win over an army of you Naruto, don't try any-"  
"Mass shadow clone Jutsu (going to do them in English for the simple fact I can't translate my made up ones)" the newly formed Naruto's charged, all 100 of them. Only to be swiftly destroyed by an undetectable Zabuza. In the end they were left with the real Naruto and Zabuza standing in the middle of the forest. Zabuza delivered a kick to Naruto's stomach, making him vomit and fly into a nearby tree, sliding down its now battered trunk. He just sat there, panting, bleeding, but not scared, far from it. He was anxious, ready to feel how a real ninja lives there life.  
"Pointless" stated the bored ninja, before he plunged his sword into Naruto's unresisting body.

It hurt, oh how it hurt. The searing pain burning all his body, getting worse as it travelled to his nerve endings. The now gaping hole in the right side of his chest bleeding freely even with the sword still in there, pushed straight through his body and the tree behind, to become buried in the hard soil behind it. Blood started to flow from his mouth, a slow thin line of blood dripping from his chin. He was on the verge of blacking out; he only strived to stay awake for the fear of not waking up again, and for the clones hidden in the trees around and above him. He watched his attacker idly run a finger over a shallow cut on his left cheek, holding his hand in front of his face and rubbing the blooded finger and thumb together. He nodded, as if examining a corpse, then shifted his dead eyes over to the dying boy.  
"Considering you're a Gennin, you didn't do to bad"  
"Bite me" replied Naruto, and spat blood into his eyes. Zabuza pulled back, a hand instinctively reaching for his eyes. But the sword stayed in and twisted, opening the wound more, and causing the unbearable pain to get pushed just that little bit more.

Now

The clone dropped from above and got a kunai firmly into Zabuza's left shoulder blade. But that clone was easily dispatched by the sword being pulled from Naruto's body.  
"You bastard" he roared, but he only saw a one fingered salute.  
"Bite me" he saw Kakashi run as fast as he could to Zabuza, lifting up his head protector as he did.

Warmth, comfort, is this how it feels before you die? A last mocking gesture of comfort before the almighty, or the all evil takes you away? Humph, figures, but how come I can hear waves? And smell sea air? And feel a weight pressing down on me? Am I still alive? Should I be happy? I finally thought I was getting away from it all, from the discrimination, from the pain of being alone for… for as long as I can remember.

He opened his eyes, and the first thing he took in was the absence of trees, only to be replaced by a thatched roof with holes riddling it. The roof joined onto an equally bad condition bare wood wall with damp patches running the entire length. For some reason the floor was spotless, not a speck of dirt on it. He looked down at his body, and had to hold back a scream. From the parts of the wound he could see, his chest was mangled beyond recognition, it looked more like a burn than a wound. As he looked at it, he noticed it was moving, very slowly, but now the he saw it he could feel it to. Sort of like a crunching feeling, like when you crack your fingers but slower and more deliberate. It didn't hurt thought, it felt….warm? Sure there's a bit of pressure, but it doesn't hurt. He took his eyes of the wound and planted them onto the wall furthest away from his bed, trying to gather his thoughts. Is it harming me? This thing that's happening to me… Or moving inside me. Oh crap, what if it's an insect or something? No cant be, no insect can cover a wound that big, not even a colony of ants could seal up all the veins, and stop the blood flow…. The blood flow, it's stopped. He looked back at the wound, at wondered where the burnt like tissue surrounding it had gone. He lightly rubbed his hand around the edge of his bandage, feeling no roughness to the skin, only an unnatural smoothness. He tediously lifted the edge of his bandage, cursing slightly at the thickness of the bandages, and peered in and was surprised at what he was seeing. His wound had already healed; just the weird burnt marks were left, moving back towards the wound, leaving behind them the warmth, and taking the cracking with them. Ok now I'm freaked out, why the hell is my wound healed, and what the hell are those things? He ran his hand over the burnt looking tissue, and was once again shocked. They weren't rough, but smooth, and felt more like veins than anything else, moving veins, but veins none he less. Hmm, well it doesn't seem to be hurting me, in fact these things are the healing me. How the hell do I know that? I don't know, I just know. He tried rotating his shoulder, but it was still sore, and it hurt to do so, so he resented himself to just staring at the roof. A couple of minutes later he became aware of another presence in the room. He quickly looked around and noticed Sakura, fast asleep, in the overly stuffed green chair. Damn it, I need to be more careful, if that was Zabuza I would have been fucked, wait, Zabuza, what happened to him? Did Kakashi defeat him? Most have, otherwise Sakura and I wouldn't be here right now. He rubbed his forehead, trying to massage the small pain away caused by all these questions. He wasn't dumb, far from it, its just answers usually came to him quickly, but during this one mission he's had more questions than answers. I'll have to find out what happened when Sakura wakes up, however annoying that would be. Sakura started to mumble, incoherent things, but he could pick up a few words…. Naruto….Sasu-….Kaka-….stop it…. I'm only a minor. Hmmm, might be able to have some fun after all.

"Finally awake huh?" said Naruto, startling the just awoken Sakura. The sleep was instantly gone from her to be replaced by what could only be described as worship…bugger.  
"O-oh hi Naruto-kun, how long have you been awake" asked Sakura.  
"Long enough to know you talk in your sleep" he saw her freeze, I mean literally, she just went rigid and a shocked expression plastered to her face.  
Give her a couple of minutes, let the information seek in. It took a whole ten for her to regain her wits, and another five to stop the mother of all blushes.  
"W-wh-what did I say?" asked Sakura, yet the tone carried a bit of dread.  
"Nothing important, just me, Sasuke and Kakashi, and something about you being a minor." He smiled a little, only a little, before his usual cold tone came back in place, completely devoid of emotion. "How long was I out?"  
"About a day Naruto-kun, which is an amazing feat, you almost die-" she quickly put her hands over her mouth, no wanting to say the last word.  
Naruto sighed "Died" he finished for her, "Damn it, I need to be stronger" he whispered angrily to himself. He sat up, effortlessly, and put his hands behind him and leaned on them.  
"Don't push yourself" said a concerned Sakura, then again she'd be concerned if he got a fly bite.  
"I feel fine." He shifted his hands round to his front and draped them in between his thighs, his forearms resting on the top of his legs. He hunched his back and turned his head towards Sakura. "Can you check my wound?" I know it doesn't need to be checked, it's healed, and I want to know if those moving things did any harm.  
"Sure thing Naruto-kun" she took up a seat behind him, and began to unravel his bandages, moving slowly just in case. She marvelled secretly in his well toned body. (no I don't have a thing for well muscled men, I'm just thinking rationally, I mean if you'd been training vigorously all your life you'd have something to show) The bandages took a while to come off, seeing there were so many. But when they did she gasped, loudly. She ran her fingers over the where the wound should be.  
"I-it's healed, but how? Yesterday he almost di… died" even when talking to herself she had trouble saying that. "It shouldn't even have closed up yet"  
"I heal quickly" said Naruto in a way of explanation.  
"But this is unheard of Naruto-kun" he pulled his quilt up to his shoulder, and gently pushed Sakura of before lying back down. "Did you have some special treatment? What about a Jutsu? Have you-"  
"Thank-you and goodbye Sakura" he interrupted  
"But-"  
"THANK-YOU, and goodbye Sakura" the door slammed quietly after her, following her reluctant exit. "Why can't you let me get close to you Naruto-kun?"  
His sensitive ears picked up the muffled voice as if she was right next to him. He paused a little, as if not wanting to say anything to the question, but he couldn't help it. "I'd bring you down with me" he whispered to himself, his voice now full of sadness, his eyes glued to the floor. That moment of regret went away quickly, to be replaced once again by his impassive expression. He returned his gaze to the roof, taking a quick glance out the window, noting it was midday, he bent to the side of his bed, opened his rucksack, took out his scroll, trousers, shoes, fish net t-shirt and his headband. He quickly got dressed, tying his head guard around his now bare arm. He opened the door after checking no one was there, and left for the outdoors, glad that he left his jacket behind.

The real training starts now.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's demise 4

(This is what I thought Naruto would be like if he didn't have friends, but also had fox like features, more so than those whiskers he already has. HA plus I give him a scary fan club, no pairings, well not planning on any, but we shall see.)

Naruto didn't care, he didn't give a damn if one person lives or dies because no one ever cared for him, and no one ever gave a damn if he lived or died.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

"I-it's healed, but how? Yesterday he almost di… died" even when talking to herself she had trouble saying that. "It shouldn't even have closed up yet"  
"I heal quickly" said Naruto in a way of explanation.  
"But this is unheard of Naruto-kun" he pulled his quilt up to his shoulder, and gently pushed Sakura of before lying back down. "Did you have some special treatment? What about a Jutsu? Have you-"  
"Thank-you and goodbye Sakura" he interrupted  
"But-"  
"THANK-YOU, and goodbye Sakura" the door slammed quietly after her, following her reluctant exit. "Why can't you let me get close to you Naruto-kun?"  
His sensitive ears picked up the muffled voice as if she was right next to him. He paused a little, as if not wanting to say anything to the question, but he couldn't help it. "I'd bring you down with me" he whispered to himself, his voice now full of sadness, his eyes glued to the floor. That moment of regret went away quickly, to be replaced once again by his impassive expression. He returned his gaze to the roof, taking a quick glance out the window, noting it was midday, he bent to the side of his bed, opened his rucksack, took out his scroll, trousers, shoes, fish net t-shirt and his headband. He quickly got dressed, tying his head guard around his now bare arm. He opened the door after checking no one was there, and left for the outdoors, glad that he left his jacket behind.

The real training starts now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time

Naruto fell, he was exhausted. He had no trouble finding a waterfall here; the whole town was practically made of water. He was also extremely happy he managed to cut the waterfall up the middle, from each clone, every 1000 of them. He wasn't able to hold it for very long, but he did it, and he could do it again. This also opened up a whole range of Jutsu's he could learn, from creating a hurricane to cutting a person to shreds. He lay there on his stomach, waiting until he had enough strength to stand and walk. _I hate this bit_, _I like training and all, but this exhaustion after I dispel the clone's, is just too much_. He tried to stand up, pushing himself upwards with his arms. He managed to get into the press up position before his arms gave way and he fell flat onto his face.  
"JESUS, SUFFERING, FUCK" he yelled, as he cradled his now red face, rolling around on the floor.  
"Dobe, you can't stay here, get up" said an unconcerned voice from behind.  
"No" came the muffled reply "I'm staying right here, I'm comfy" he sounded just like a little kid. He felt a hand grab the collar of his shirt and lift him up.  
"Like I care, now get" he pushed the blond towards to cottage.  
"…Bas…tard" came the tired reply, before he collapsed forward, only to be stopped by pale hands. "You…can't tell…me…what to…do" he fainted, but not before hearing an "Idiot". _I'm not an idiot, duck butt._

He was back, the patched roof, the bare walls, the clean floor. _Damn it, all I did was faint, I'm not going to die_. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. _MY SCROLL!_ He looked around, but couldn't find it; he went through his backpack, nothing, under the bed, nothing, even in the wardrobe, nothing.  
"Very interesting this scroll Naruto, where'd you get it" he whirled, to find Kakashi leaning on the door frame, scroll in his hands, scanning through it.  
"give it me, now, or i will burn your books for real this time." Naruto snarled, the "silver" heard man didn't deny the fact that Naruto would do it.  
"Fine" he quickly rolled up the scroll, and chucked it to Naruto, he managed to catch it one handed, earning a little raise of Kakashi's revealed eyebrow.  
"Do you know why he gave it to you, the Hokage?" asked Kakashi.  
"No, he just said he promised some person, no idea who though or why…" he ended it there, this little conversation bringing more and more questions to Naruto, and increasingly less answers. "What happened with you and Zabuza?" His little question, completely nothing to do with the Hokage, shocked Kakashi a little.  
"We fought"

Tumble weed

Snap

"NO SHIT SHERLCOK!" he waved his arms franticly "YOU'RE A COMPLETE ASSHOLE AT TIMES YOU KNOW THAT? NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED" man that felt good.

Cough

"Fine Naruto, we fought, and thanks to you're… "Quick" thinking I didn't get seriously injured, or that worn out. I was about to finish the job, when two senbon came out of no where and embedded themselves in Zabuza's neck, and appearing right after them was a hunter-nin. He thanked us for our help in getting Zabuza, and then took the body, and left."  
"…but that's not it, is it?" Kakashi nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, he's still alive. The… hunter-nin must have only put him in a death like state. You know about the muscles surrounding the jugular don't you and how if you hit it correctly you can slow down the blood flow, making the victims heart slow down extremely?"  
"I'm not an idiot Kakashi; we did human anatomy in academy"  
"Ah, studying the fine splendours that is, the human body" he winked at Naruto. "Oh that reminds me, Naruto take of your shirt"  
"WHAT" he pointed a finger at his sensei "You have serious problems"  
"Oh come on Naruto" he took a step foreword, his hands out stretched.  
"Get the fuck away!" screamed a scared Naruto, jumping onto his bed. A chuckle came from Kakashi, his hands still outstretched.  
He put on the most seductive voice he got "Come Naruto, I'll be gentle, I pwomise"  
"No you fag!" said Naruto jumping of the bed and making a dash for the door, he only got to the end of the bed before and hand grabbed the back of his shirt, ripping it over his head, and another hand went over his belly flinging him onto the bed. Once he landed on the bed Kakashi held him down with his left hand, while forming the tiger seal with his right.  
"Seal!" he exclaimed, and Naruto's arms and legs got instantly fastened to the bed, with no aid of ropes or chains, thank-god for small mercies. "There that wasn't so bad was it?"  
"Up yours"  
"Go for it"

……..

"GROSS MAN!" he fought against the invisible bonds holding him in place, trying desperately to break them.  
"No use, only the person who sealed them can break them, so basically I can torture you and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it" his eye formed an upside down smile, as he ran his hand over the youth's right chest. "Now this is strange, you should at least have a scar, a big one at that."  
Damn you Sakura. "I told her I was fine" he said, angry at the girl for telling Kakashi, and angry at the pervert for sealing him down. "If you told me that you were interested in my wound, I would have taken my shirt of"  
"Now where would the fun be in that?"  
"One favour though Kakashi"  
"Hm?"  
"Move my tails from under me, there getting crushed, and its like getting kicked in your nuts how sensitive my tails are" he tipped Naruto to the side, well as far as his arms would let him. He scooped an arm under him and grabbed to nine tails, pulling them to the side. He sat down in the overly stuffed green chair, and started to examine his tails.  
"Don't these annoy you?" he asked, always wondering that same question when he first met him. He started to stroke the tail slightly, as if that alone would answer the question.  
"The fan girls love them" he sighed. He heard Kakashi laugh, no matter how quiet he tried to make it "I can hear you, you jerk"  
"So those ears are useful to?"  
"Yeah, in the right circumstances, but walking down the street there a curse, hearing every insult and jibe sent my way." Kakashi shifted in his seat, obviously uncomfy with this subject. _It's not like you ever did it, you were never around anyway. _ "Those tails are a nuisance in a real fight to." continued Naruto as if nothing happened. "I never noticed it until now, but I always have to move them out of harms way." Kakashi nodded, Naruto didn' know if he was agreeing or was happy of the change of subject.  
"Why not get armour?"  
Naruto once again looked dejected, his eyes half closing "I haven't got the money, otherwise I would have had them get interlocked plates for easy movement. That's why I was happy we were getting better paying missions." He laughed a little "Wont do much for my fan club, the armour might attract them more" he inhaled deeply, letting out the breath slowly, suddenly aware that he was opening up to the man. He put his mask of indifference back on, determined not to open up again, not to relax for a second.  
"And the eye's?" Kakashi pointed lazily to them  
Naruto moved his gaze back to the ceiling. "What do you want to know?"  
"Do they help you see better?"  
"Yeah, they pick up detail easier, and follow things to, there a god send in fights, giving me that needed edge. I still have a bit to learn, for instance if I concentrate I can see how the muscle contracts before they move." He saw Kakashi's puzzled expression and groaned. "Let me put it this way" his tolerance for talking becoming increasingly thin. "Say you went to punch me, I could see which way your muscles turned, how they contracted, how they moved, and base my next move of that. I can't see the muscle itself, but I can see how the skin tightens, or relaxes. But I'm still learning it, so in fights I stick to my reflexes"  
"It's like my Sharinghan then?" he asked, a note of worry in his voice.  
Naruto shook his head; well as good as he could because of the straps. Kakashi must have noticed his discomfort, for he made the tiger seal once more, muttering the word release. The boy nodded his thanks and sat up, swinging his legs over the left side of the bed, facing his sensei. He swished his tails behind him, them never stopping to move all the time he looked at the silver haired man. "It's no where near as good" he continued, idly scrathing behind an ear. "It's better than normal eye's, but the ability to copy was never there, and your predictions come much sooner than mine, giving you time to move. Also the hypnosis isn't available, but who knows, might come later."  
Kakashi was a little shocked at all the information Naruto knew about Kekkei Genkai's.  
"I aren't an idiot sensei, I've told you this before"  
"I've got some more questions, how wells you chakra handling ability"  
"Well" He gathered quite a bit of his chakra. Kakashi was taken aback a little by the amount there. Naruto gathered it so quick that the bed sheets seemed to be flying. "That's about half, if i use the fox's chakra, i could easily get ten times more than that."

Naruto rubbed his temples, trying to ignore the headache the constant barrage of questions caused him. He tried to return his attention back to the scroll lying open on his bed in front of his crossed legs. _Damn that Kakashi, he asked things about me that I didn't know_. _The last question bugs me though_.  
You know about the fox?  
Of course  
…you have to promise me something here Naruto, never use his chakra it could easily hurt you, and all those around you.  
_As if he thought I didn't know that, idiot_. He shook his head violently, turning back to lightning training. The first test was pretty much the same, except you crumple the leaf instead of cutting it. The second parts a lot different.

Lightning control test 2

Make short blasts of lightning chakra, making them different shapes each time (cube, sphere and cuboid are the easiest ones), travel down a fast moving stream into a wall/hill/mountain until it collapses. Advise using natural walls so they won't be missed.

Boring, but oh well, lets do it.  
"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu" he faced his newly formed 1000, or above he didn't know, clones and shouted "YOU KNOW THE DRILL, GET MOVING" they sure did, each clone got a leaf each from the surrounding trees, Naruto making new ones when necessary. Eventually all 1676 Naruto's had leafs, including the original and pumped chakra into them.

It took him less than an hour to complete the leaf test with the help of his many clones of course. So he turned to the giant stream next to him. All of his clones could easily fit into the lake whilst standing in a straight line, with space left over for 30 or so more clones. They all put their hands onto the surface of the water.

They charged, released, charged, released. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep the electric sphere together, he'd get half way then they'd break. His clones weren't having any luck either; they couldn't even get half way. He looked at his hands, _what am I doing wrong?_ He shook his head and placed his hands back onto the surface of the water. A quick movement made him snap his head towards the left. He scanned the forest, his acute eyes picking up the darker than the rest bush.  
"Come out" he said, uninterested as to whoever was there. A small boy appeared, no older than 7 or 8, wearing light brown overalls with a dark green fisherman's coat (you know what I mean that weird thing he wears). On his brown messy hair he wore a white, wide rimmed hat with two blue lines running round the length of it.  
"You are?" he asked, wondering why this boy had been spying on him.  
"….Inari" the boy replied, his voice holding to much sadness for a child of his age. _Hmm Inari where have I heard that name before? Oh, it's the kid were staying with, Tazuna's grandchild_.  
"And you want what exactly?" asked Naruto, turning back to his training. He let out a frustrated growl as; once again, the charges fell short. Inari didn't answer.  
"If its nothing then you have no need to be here, go, now" Naruto said, no compassion was going to be fount in this boy. The child did, leaving a frustrated Naruto behind. _DAMN IT! I can't get it to reach the wall_.

The water rose, sending a giant wave heading towards the unsuspecting blond. He, and a couple of clones, managed to notice it and jumped over, or away, but the clones that got caught were enough to send him into, and past, the limits of exhaustion. He felt consciousness almost leave him before he even hit the floor. He was laying on his back, a man walking towards him. He could only vaguely make out his outline as he neared. The man let out a chuckle "Thought I'd find you here" a familiar voice said.

"Bastard" was Naruto's last words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N) oooooo, cliffhanger, what will happen next? read if you want to find out.**


	5. notice

Naruto's demise notice.

I have done all the stories up to seven; I'm just re-writing them. I wrote them a while ago, and since then I've been able to pick up on where they were good and where they just plain sucked. I know I'm not up there with, whoever you want, but I am getting better. Hopefully you will all stick around to see how good I will become.


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto's demise 5

(This is what I thought Naruto would be like if he didn't have friends, but also had fox like features, more so than those whiskers he already has. HA plus I give him a scary fan club, no pairings, well not planning on any, but we shall see.)

Naruto didn't care, he didn't give a damn if one person lives or dies because no one ever cared for him, and no one ever gave a damn if he lived or died.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last time.

The water rose, sending a giant wave heading towards the unsuspecting blond. He, and a couple of clones, managed to notice it and jump over, or away, but the clones that got caught were enough to send him into, and past, the limits of exhaustion. He felt consciousness leave him before he even hit the floor. He was laying on his back, a man walking towards him. He could only vaguely make out his outline as he neared. The man let out a chuckle "Thought I'd find you here" his familiar voice said.

"Bastard" was Naruto's last words.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, his arms felt numb. He felt groggy and wanted nothing more to fall asleep again. He tried to bring a hand to rub his eyes, but upon finding he couldn't he quickly turned his head towards his shackled wrist. That explains the numbness he thought gingerly. Now he was awake, and very, very scared. He looked down, noticing his ankles were also shackled, lifted about 6 inches of the floor. He was spread eagled, shackled, attached to a wall in an unknown dungeon, with instruments of torture nearby.

_Kakashi better not be acting out a scene, fucking books_.

He suddenly became aware of another presence in the room. He looked towards the door to see, oh shit, these guys, the hunter-nin from three days ago. It seemed to be asleep, but being unsure, Naruto remained silent. Instead he chose to look around, his crimson eyes taking in every small detail of the disgusting place. From the cracked, damp stone walls, to the water dripping silently above the one and only barred window. On the shelf in front he could see many knives, whips, syringes, and all other sorts of macabre instruments. Off to his right there was a long and wide wooden table, straps for struggling victims fixed into the wood. Before he could take in anymore of the room, the door opened, the brief light hurting his eyes.  
"Hello there Naruto-kun"

_Scratch that, I would prefer this to be Kakashi acting out a scene, oh god let it be Kakashi acing out a scene_.

"Oh great, I suppose you two are going to be my gracious hosts?"  
"Why yes we are, how did you ever guess?" the sarcasm dripped of Zabuza's words.  
"Well, these seem you kind of surroundings." Naruto answered, ignoring the sarcasm.  
"Smart?" Zabuza paused for what he hoped was dramatic effect. "Powerful?"

"No, horrible, deranged, run down slime pit of, most likely, gay sexcapades" Naruto got a firm punch across his right cheek, effectively dislocating his jaw. Naruto rapidly turned his head back to Zabuza. The loud crack resonated around the dungeon as captive's jaw locked back into place.  
"All you got?" Naruto had to force his mouth to move.  
Zabuza laughed "Of course not, the best is to come" he slowly walked over to the shelf, eyeing a very sharp looking butcher's knife. "I like both kinds of torture, physical and psychological-"  
"Look at the big boy using such complicated words"  
"Forms of torture" Zabuza continued, completely ignoring Naruto's outburst. "I can take away you life, dreams, mobility and make you experience pain beyond your imagination-"  
"Can it, you eyebrow less freak" Naruto cut in, not teasing anymore. "I haven't had a life to begin with."

Zabuza raised a non existent eyebrow. "Oh? Why is that I wonder? Is it possibly because you contain the very thing that almost destroyed your village?"

Naruto let out a mirthless laugh. "Got it in one, you're on a roll today"

Zabuza, even though Naruto could hardly see it, obviously smirked. "What about dreams? Everyone has them."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not like everyone else." Naruto was growing bored of this. Zabuza nodded, as if this was a sufficient answer to his question.

"Well, pain seems obvious, but do you value your mobility?"

"Don't worry" Naruto sneered "I'll kill you before you take that from me"

Zabuza striped away Naruto's upper garments, throwing them across the dark room. As he idly ran a finger over the blonde's well toned chest, he reached behind him and picked up what could only be described as blood disease on a sharp twisted piece of metal. In a flash the rusty old Kunai was shoved into Naruto's shoulder, all the way up to the hilt. Zabuza, still holding onto the bloodied kunai, leaned in right into Naruto's face. "Having fun?" Asked Zabuza, Naruto didn't even bother answering.

"Humph, no fun at all"

The masked man twisted the kunai that was embedded in Naruto shoulder. He watched with genuine interest as the victims face twisted in pain.

"On second thoughts…" The same kunai that caused so much pain in his shoulder was pulled out and swiftly forced into Naruto's side. "…You are so much fun"

The blond's screams could be heard long into the night.

_Why won't my mind let me black out?_

Zabuza abruptly stopped after what seemed like an eternity of, placing the rusty apparatus back onto the shelf.  
"W… What… do… you ha… have to gain…. form this? Naruto rasped  
"Gain? Why, my enjoyment of course!" he walked towards the door.

"You… sadistic… bastard" he gasped out "Your enjoyment? You… need a new… hobby"  
"Don't worry; I'll be back soon to try my, violence of the mind, torture. Haku patch him up, I don't want him dying on me just yet." he grinned, before turning and walking out. Naruto blacked out, his skinless chest bleeding freely, flowing into the already wide pool of blood growing on the cobbled floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A strike to the face awoke Naruto, followed by a small pain in the top of his arm, and a liquid being forced into his system. When he tried to resist, his arm was mercilessly broken. He bit back the pain and tried to see what was going on. He could make out the blurred outline of Zabuza, or Haku, his misty eye couldn't make out the torturer, close to his face. "Enjoy your LSD induced nightmare" whispered Zabuza "This should make you scream." Zabuza pulled away from Naruto's ear, heading back over to the equipment rack.  
"You sure you didn't over do it with the dosage Zabuza-san?" Haku asked not out of concern for Naruto, just out of curiosity.  
"The absorption of LSD into the system can usually be a most enjoyable experience" Zabuza casually said "Or, under certain conditions and at too large a dosage, it can be a mind shattering nightmare. The conditions, and the dosage, for our subject will send him into extreme shock." He paused, picking up a medicine bottle, examining the clear liquid it contained. "The normal amount is one hundred microgram's, but of course that will make him happy, that's why I gave him six hundred microgram's. He should be seeing, feeling and hearing the most horrific scenes" Naruto couldn't concentrate anymore; he was more concerned about the blood red eye that appeared in front of him.

"What's this?" the eye seemed to ask, spinning in mid air, examining every inch of the boy. "It can see me?" it then also appeared to chuckle, far from a joyous chuckle though "This will make it all the easier to harm it. And, who knows, I might just be able to use it" the eye finished talking and seemed to warp, folding in on itself, to be replaced by a red, leering, scary as hell, crimson fox head.  
"Go for it" An exhausted Naruto shot out "You worthless fur ball" he forced a mocking smile to appear, nearly all the energy in his body used up.  
"Oh?" how Kyuubi managed to raise an eyebrow Naruto would never know. "You will give me control willingly?"  
Naruto weakly snorted, so it sounded more like a gurgle. "Only because I know I can take it back whenever I want"  
"What makes you think you could take it off me?" Kyuubi sneered, showing his glistening canines.  
"… It's my body, I know it better than anyone else" Naruto slumped in the chains, his energy now spent. The world around him started to mutate into hideous monstrosities. "Just… hurry it up" Kyuubi once again chuckled.  
"As you wish …" The image of the demon fox flew into the boy, Naruto's back arched, and a piercing scream emitted from him. "…fool" said Naruto, in a voice that equally wasn't.

The scream was the only warning they got. Zabuza span around at the sound. There was the previously, almost dead, Naruto, standing chest healed, iron chains hanging from his wrists. His hair was now as blood red as his eyes, black streaks adorning it. His fur wasn't much different than his hair, the crimson red, standing erect, and nails grown to an inhuman length, canines easily visible in his vicious snarl. His skin, now darker, had a thick red chakra surrounding it. This is what scared Zabuza, the chakra that just seemed to radiate pain, the chakra that put the very stones on fire. Where it lashed, the surrounding area melted, the air itself seemed to singe from the very heat.

"Boo"

The demon vessel lifted up his right arm so it was at shoulder height, facing the furthest wall. The sickening crack the bone made when moving back into place made Zabuza wince. Palm facing the wall, Kyuubi let out a sharp blast of chakra, completely disintegrating the wall, taking all that built up chakra with it.

Doesn't make him any less threatening.

"Pay attention" Kyuubi whispered into Zabuza's ear. When he saw him beginning to move, he flashed to his other side. "A Jounnin like you shouldn't get distracted quite so easily" Turn. Flash "It's insulting" Kyuubi finished whispering in his ear. This time when Zabuza turned, he let him. They were face to face for a whole five seconds, Zabuza's eyes getting wider and wider. "You smell horrible" he lunged his head forward, his now sharp teeth closing around Zabuza's nose, ripping it off. "And taste horrible to" he back flipped as Haku charged at him, getting in a solid kick into his back as he landed, sending the hunter-nin sprawling into the screaming Zabuza. Kyuubi stood, gave a huge evil grin, and sped forward toward the two enemies trying to untangle themselves. Haku got out first, saw the speeding boy and aimed a punch at his head. Dodging to the right, he drove a knee into Haku's ribs, the hunter-nin, now gasping for air, tried vainly to get away, only to notice the very chains that once kept this murderous boy at bay was now wrapped around the very hand he tried to subdue him with. _Hmm, boy, no, he is no longer that. He's, I know its cliché, but he's basically an incarnation of our fears_… with a fierce tug, he got pulled forward into the demon's awaiting hands … _fears can kill people, just as easily as a knife to the throat._

Sending a bone cracking backhand towards the masked mans ribs, Kyuubi laughed loving the cry of pain that emitted from Haku's lips. The same hand that crushed his ribs, now grabbed onto the fabric covering them. Using the momentum he already had, he flipped him over his body, landing him head first into ground with a sickening crunch, throwing debris and dust everywhere. Kyuubi's manic laughter could be heard all the while the dust settled. When it finally did, Kyuubi's laughter was replaced by and angry snarl. "Done already!? But I was having so much fun" he raised his arms in exasperation, before turning his head toward Zabuza, with a less than welcoming smile on his lips. "Well" he took a step forward "I'll just have to take my time with you, although you don't look like much fun…"

If Zabuza's widening eyes was anything to go by, he knew exactly what was going to happen next. Kyuubi's hands went right through Zabuza's shoulder, mangled remains and blood splattering the wall behind the masked man.

"…On second thoughts, your going to be so much fun." Kyuubi sneered, his face inches away from his victims, mocking him. He swiftly kicked the man in the chest forcing him to fly back towards the dungeon wall, a yell of pain and a sickening crunch followed by chunks of rock and earth being spewed forth. The demon strode confidently forward, completely at ease at what was transpiring in front of him, of the pain he was causing. Zabuza's eyes were clouded over, almost completely unconscious. Kyuubi stood over him, one leg either side of his chest, his left hand placed over the defeated mans heart, his right raised high up in the air, pointing down to the point his left hand was now covering.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Die" his hand began its decent. Zabuza closed his eyes. Death was only mere moments away, but Kyuubi stopped, inches away from his chest. "What!?" growled Kyuubi.

"ESCAPE!" Came Naruto's voice from Kyuubi's mouth.  
"I can kill this guy!" shouted back Kyuubi  
"Oh, I have no doubt you can, but what about waterfall countries police, and Gatou's samurai forces?"  
"There on there way here!?"  
"Yes, so run away!" He stood there for a while longer, as if debating whether he could take on the waterfall forces. His hand clenched and unclenched, trying to maintain his self control. The man lying at his feet got even paler, yet a little bit of a smile was there, as if he knew how the internal battle would turn out. Eventually, Kyuubi snorted and stood up, facing away from the broken man. "You're lucky I have a "kind" host"  
"I'm not kind, just rational"  
"Alright shut up" He jumped through the hole in the wall "I'm going, I'm going!"

The half naked boy ran, going faster and faster. He travelled over the moist grass, acres upon acres of the stuff. His feet rang loudly upon the damp earth leaving, past wet grass scorched. "I could have killed them!" shouted the boy.  
"I know! And I keep telling you they would have been on top of you by the time you pulled your hand out!" Any passer-by's would have thought him crazy, shouting to himself about killing someone.  
"Shut up" he increased his pace "I don't even know why I'm listening to you!"  
"Because I can do this" Kyuubi stopped, and clutched his head, screaming in agony.  
"STOP, IT HURTS!" his screaming continued, his pain doubled. He fell over, rolling around, his screaming got louder and louder. Then, just as abruptly as it came, it went. Minutes passed before Kyuubi regained his breath and senses.  
"Now will you follow my orders?"  
"Bastard" said Kyuubi, as he got to his unsteady feet. He set of again. "Can you find a different way of communicating with me than using the same mouth? It's starting to get on my nerves."  
"You think I like it!? I have to taste what you eat." Kyuubi chuckled "I'm working on it, ok?"  
"Hurry up then" he jumped over a ravine, landing silently and swiftly taking of again. "I could have taken them." Kyuubi's voice was now soft.  
"I know, but I couldn't take that chance" Naruto's voice equally soft.  
"I could have…" he doubled his speed, passing waterfalls, trees and lakes in a blur. The sun beat down upon his dark skin, warming him up after the damp interiors of the dungeon. "…I wanted to kill them"  
"I know, I know. Next time you come out you can deal?" Kyuubi seamed to think about this, but what was there to think about? It was another chance for him to kill, slaughter destroy. Also he could work on his complete dominance.

"Deal"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, here it is, sorry if you were waiting, but i couldn't bring myself to finish it earlier, sorry again. ive just figured out my ending, its going to happen sometime during the chuunin exam, and ive got a good way of finishing it. All in all this story should be about 15-25 chaps long. SHOULD, being the key word, i don't know yet.

REVIEW PLEASE, and instead of being frustrated when you check and i havent got a new story up, add me to your alerts, save you the frustration.


	7. Chapter 6

Naruto's demise 6

(This is what I thought Naruto would be like if he didn't have friends, but also had fox like features, more so than those whiskers he already has. HA plus I give him a scary fan club, no pairings, well not planning on any, but we shall see.)

Naruto didn't care, he didn't give a damn if one person lives or dies because no one ever cared for him, and no one ever gave a damn if he lived or died.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time

The half naked boy ran, going faster and faster. He travelled over the moist grass, acres upon acres of the stuff. His feet rang loudly upon the damp earth leaving, past wet, grass scorched. "I could have killed him!" shouted the boy.

"I know! And I keep telling you they would have been on top of you by the time you pulled your hand out."

"Shut up" he increased his pace "I don't even know why I'm listening to you!"

"Because I can do this" Kyuubi stopped, and clutched his head, screaming in agony.

"STOP, IT HURTS!" his screaming continued, his pain doubled. He fell over, rolling around, his screaming got louder and louder. Then, just as abruptly as it came, it went. Minutes passed before Kyuubi regained his breath and senses.

"Now will you follow my orders?"

"Bastard" said Kyuubi, as he got to his unsteady feet. He set of again. "Can you find a different way of communicating with me than using the same mouth? It's starting to get on my nerves."

"You think I like it!? I have to taste what you eat." Kyuubi chuckled "I'm working on it, ok?"

"Hurry up then" he jumped over a ravine, landing silently and swiftly taking of again. "I could have taken them." Kyuubi's voice was now soft.

"I know, but I couldn't take that chance" Naruto's voice equally soft.

"I could have…" he doubled his speed, passing waterfalls, trees and lakes in a blur. The sun beat down upon his dark skin, warming him up after the damp interiors of the dungeon. "…I wanted to kill them"

"I know, I know. Next time you come out you can, deal?" Kyuubi seamed to think about this, but what was there to think about? It was another chance for him to slaughter. Also he could work on his complete dominance.

"Deal"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time

Darkness exists in everything, without it there wouldn't be life. Night and day, yin and yang, heaven and hell, good and evil, the opposites of a coin, yet connected in more ways than thought possible. For some it just a niggling at the back of the mind, easily dismissed. Like the feeling of hate, pushed aside for the "better". For other's, its all consuming, genocide, murder, rape, torture. It's all born of light and darkness, manifesting in the form of the seven deadly sins. They are vanity, envy, gluttony, lust, wrath, greed and sloth, the blueprint to the soul. Everyone contains them, no one is free. Even the preachers at church, they just suppress them easier. Take you average maniacs, Hitler, Mussolini, Sadam; they had these, just in more abundance than anyone else. Maybe an early experience forced them out, or maybe they got sick of it all. There is always going to be more of these rejects, even your best friend could be the next Oswald, he or she just hasn't tapped into the darkness yet.

Now as they say, back to the plot.

Naruto struggled free of Sakura's choking grip, pushing her away. He wasn't in the mood, even a fight he would dismiss right now. He just walked ahead, ignoring the pleas from Sakura, the annoying silence from Sasuke, and the aggravating stare from Kakashi.

_We weren't that different, me and him, we just go about things differently… or maybe I haven't grown into it yet_. He spared a quick glance at all three of his team mates. No he couldn't kill them, he wouldn't. Sakura's annoying clinging, Sasuke's weird way of being friendly, and even Kakashi's perverted ness. He came too rely on all of them, the familiarity of it all, the odd comfort. Maybe he should make an effort, maybe he should talk, not shove them aside like empty cans…Maybe. He was still unsure whether an attachment was desired or not.

He fell into an exhausted sleep, promising to answer questions in the morning. It wasn't a peaceful sleep though; he was plagued with the Kyuubi all night. While his body rested, his mind was mutilated.

"Why are you here, brat?!" Kyuubi's thundering voice drifted through the bars, his; he assumed it was a he, his mountainous body waking from his favourite past time, sleeping. Kyuubi's huge red eyes, and malevolent red chakra that seemed to ooze from him were the only sources of light in the dark, damp room. The great fox's head was raised a little from his crossed paws, his smile or sneer, it was hard to tell, shook Naruto to the core.

"How the hell should I know? I don't even know where here is!" He was already annoyed by the fox, his fear subsiding, only a little. The hulking mass lowered his head back onto his paws, eyes closed, mouth relaxed back to normal.

"Your not as smart as you look you know." The fox whispered.

"Sorry for not being taught about rooms with giant furballs…" he ignored the dangerous growl form Kyuubi "… locked behind metal bars with what, I hope, is water running up to my ankles." _I know that's the seal on the bars though_, he thought, but didn't mention it, just in case Kyuubi didn't know about it. It was weird; the paper seamed to be the only thing keeping Kyuubi sealed away, no welded together bars, or huge padlocks, just a flimsy peace of rotting paper. _Wait, rotting, does that mean it weakening? I sure as hell hope not_.

"It's what your mind created me to be sealed away in. Seems it hated me a little" a low chuckle… Growl? Came from the huge mass of crimson fur "Oh, and there's no toilets down here" Naruto wasn't sure if it was Bijuu humour, of just a weird way of reminding him that it hates him. He walked over to a wall, put his back against it, and slowly slid down, letting out a small grunt when his backside hit the floor, hoping that the huge fox was joking about there being no toilets.

"So if I imagine you having pink, fur covered bars it would happen?" Naruto let himself give a cheeky smile.

"It's not that easy" he could tell it was getting bored with the conversation "your mind has to except me first."

"Well, it's kind of hard to accept that an eighteen story high demon fox, which has nine tails, lives inside of me."

"I hate it to, but I've learnt to accept it, you should to."

"It's kinda hard, you know?" he shifted his weight from his now numb right bum check, to his left. He moved his tails from the water, shaking them out as he placed them on his lap. "How did you get sealed in here in the first place?" curiosity replaced his fear and resentment now. He knew it was the fourth Hokage which did it; he just wanted to hear his version. Kyuubi snorted, giving Naruto a sideways glance.

"That bastard, the fourth, did it." The fox now sighed, how? Naruto will never know. "Would you die to protect Konoha?" Naruto was slightly taken back by this question. He played with the fur on his tails, as if unsure, before finally answering. "I don't know, if I hated the invaders then yes, but if I didn't know them, then I'm not sure."

"Then you wouldn't understand what I was going to say" he closed his eyes again.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Kyuubi laughed, no mistaking it this time. "If you aren't willing to protect your village, how can you understand someone who is?" Kyuubi slowly got up, turning his huge body around so his head was level with Naruto's. His voice was now a roar, instead of the controlled hatred that raged it before. "Your village is your home, whether you like it or not. You should want to die protecting it, not having to be ordered to. You're probably thinking I'm only one person; it won't matter if I don't fight. But what if you're the one person who was meant to end it, or the one person who saves someone? Your trash, simple as that, you don't even deserve the title of Ninja. Ninja means assassination, fighting and protection. You may excel at the first two, but you're hopeless at the last one. Protection is a want, not a chore. You just haven't realised it yet, and most likely never will."

Naruto knew the fox was right, but he couldn't find a part of him that wanted to protect Konoha. He had searched many times before, but no matter how far or how long he searched, he fount that no part of him cared whether it was burnt to the ground, or came under evil rule. He just couldn't care, he wanted to, oh Kami how he wanted to, but from a young age he never had someone to teach him the virtues of good and evil, the moral rights and wrongs. So he grew up, believing that, believing that he was allowed to do anything, so long as it got the desired results he could do them without any unwanted consequences. The tears began to fall; slowly running over his hard, emotionless features. And hand equally as slow was raised to the tears, a finger brushed away a stray one, sky blue eyes were captured by the little ball of water, resting on his outstretched finger. _Haven't seen these in a while_. He, unknowing why, grew angry, furious. Maybe it was the simple words that drew him to this, or the fact that a few words could bring him to this, he didn't know. He wiped the tears away angrily, cursing his weakness. Standing up slowly Naruto began pacing, the seething anger quickly replacing his self pity, anything to keep his mind of his life, his hell. The water raged at his feet, his tails never stopped swirling and his hand rhythmically clenched then unclenched. He needed to hurt something, destroy something, anything. He looked around and saw the bars, through them was Kyuubi, watching him with mild interest. He walked over towards them, stopping an arms length from Kyuubi. His ears stood erect, proud, as he stood before the daunting figure of the king of the Bijuu's.

"Bastard" Naruto snarled, and lashed out with his fist, hoping to hit the fox. What happened next Naruto didn't expect, a red barrier stopped his fist from passing between the metal bars. It rippled outwards from his fist, like the water rippling outwards from his feet. He roared and started to repeatedly hit the barrier, not caring when his hand started to bleed. He just kept blindly swinging at the barrier, not noticing the fox's head drawing near, the gigantic nose inches away from where Naruto's hand was hitting.

Bang…Naruto hit harder bang…Harder still bang… Harder still bang… He threw everything into it… Thud.

Naruto stopped, wondering why it changed tone. Realisation hit him and he slowly looked at where his hand was. It was connected to a huge black nose.

He followed the nose upwards, onto its long, crimson coloured snout. His eyes didn't stop; he didn't pull his fist away. Eventually, he met eye to eye with the fox.

Those huge, red eyes now held something worse than hate, a million times worse million times worse than anger.

Amusement.

You see, demons generally have a sadistic sense of amusement, and that's precisely what Kyuubi's eyes contained, amusement.

_Ooooooooooooooh…Shit._

"You better hold onto something"

"…Huh?" Naruto got shot backwards, slamming painfully into the wall at the other end of the sixty foot long room. It didn't stop there, oh no, his body kept on getting pushed back, cracking the wall behind him.

He wanted to scream "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH IT HURT'S!" but the force of the Chakra kept his mouth clamped shut. He writhed against the force, pushing forward, pulling away. Nothing worked; nothing got rid of the pain. So his body took over, where your brain shuts down and your body goes onto automatic. Doing things your body normally wouldn't have been able to do, or thought it couldn't. He let out a large blast of Chakra, combating Kyuubi's Chakra with his own, somehow giving him room to move around. He dropped from the wall, getting quickly to his feet. Even here he could feel it starting to push him back, so he moved behind his Chakra wall, the force subsiding slightly. It's like wind he noted, blowing round the object, until they meet up on the other side, so this should help me. He expanded the length of his wall, until the crushing force went completely. Ok, now that's done how the hell do I get out of here? He felt himself weakening, ok more importantly, how long can I last? He heard a grunt of pain coming from the other end of the room. He looked through his chakra, and through fox's, the sight shocking him. It would almost be wind, if it wasn't for the odd dashes of red and blue. Kyuubi looked like Naruto did not long ago, pushed against the wall, being forced into it. This is how powerful his Chakra is? Amazing.

"Don't push me away, let me in and it will stop!" he managed to shout towards Naruto, before he began writhing slightly, even when he was in agonizing pain he'd only lose a little bit of pride over it, stubborn idiot.

"What do you mean, let you in?" Naruto asked.

"Let my chakra inside you!" Naruto wasn't sure; he didn't know what would happen, how it would happen, or what he'd do when he woke up. "If you don't do it now, we will both die!" A war raged inside Naruto, die, or let everyone else die. Wait, why was he asking? He didn't care, right? ...Right? Then why is it so hard for him to make this decision? He could die here, and save people from a possible disaster, or let him in, and cause a disaster. But what if it didn't? The part of him that desired power put in, what if it makes you more powerful than you ever thought possible? Imagine what you could do with that power. What if it eats me away the force of it destroying me as well? What if it doesn't? Was all he got in return. He came to a decision.

"…What must I do?"

Kyuubi chuckled "Good boy. You must let down your shield and absorb me, how? If you can't figure it out, you don't deserve it." He had to give credit to Kyuubi, he didn't have a pained voice, and his huge body hardly moved.

"…Fine" he let down the shield after a couple of seconds of getting his courage up. He was thrown against the wall again, the Chakra pushing and pushing. The relentless pushing, like he was being crushed, smaller and smaller until he couldn't breathe, couldn't even blink. We will both die. The words rung in his head, but what could he do about it? He was hurting, unable to think straight. Open yourself up, open yourself up, your body is rejecting me, force it not to, calm it down. He didn't know where that voice came from, and he didn't care. He forced himself to calm down, to open up. It was a lot harder than it sounded, but he managed it, he managed to stop rejecting the Chakra, letting it soak into his body. It entered like a mist, rapping around him, slowly pushing its way into his body. He could feel it flowing through every one of his sweat glands, entering every individual organ. When it reached his heart it started to beat rapidly, it almost felt as if it wanted to burst from his chest. The pain returned, ten fold, it felt he was being burnt from the inside out. One thought went through his mind, I'm gonna kill Kyuubi when this is over.

"Don't worry it will be over soon Naruto." once again he was annoyingly right, soon after he spoke the worse of the pain stopped. It was now just a dull ache that travelled through his body.

"…You never said… it would hurt" he breathed out. Kyuubi once again settled himself on the ground, paws crossed, and head lying on top of them.

"Yep defiantly not as smart as you look."

Now, to any onlooker they would have basically shit themselves from what they saw. The chakra this thirteen year old boy was letting out dwarfed any they have sensed before. It burnt the very air with its ferocity, writhing around him in a red haze before forcing itself outwards, passing around them like a sheet caught in the wind might. The boys back would then have arched, an ear splitting scream coming from his horrified face. Then! …Sudden calmness, like the storms finished…or the calm before. The body completely relaxed, his lips formed into a weird smile. But then the convulsions would start again, but different from before, he curled up in a ball instead of lashing out at all around. Chakra shot out in blasts, destroying all around. Then, the calmness once again, and the relief that knowing that was the last one…

…Or the calm before an even bigger storm.

Naruto sat up, the burnt sheets falling of him. Did that really happen? Or did I dream the whole thing? He swung his legs out the destroyed bed and stood up, stretching his back, causing it to crack. It seemed so real though. Aw hell! I'll never know. He lazily pushed open the battered door leading to the bathroom, not noticing that it was almost of its hinges, or the faint red colour the metal handle turned. He didn't even notice the whole bathroom was destroyed, or the way his sweat soaked face looked back at him from the cracked mirror. He blindly reached out for where his toothbrush should have been, and groaned when he grabbed thin air. He tried again, then again and once more before he finally turned his head. The toothbrush wasn't there, the shelf they rested on wasn't, or the wall that the shelf rested on. He looked slowly around, then back through to where he was once sleeping, finally noticing the burnt and battered room.

_Oh… well guess that proves it did happen_.

He stepped through the gaping hole in the room into the just rising sun. He carefully manoeuvred his bare feet around the chucks of debris that littered the grass garden. He looked around the little haven, the perfectly cut grass, the beautiful wild flowers and the stunning waterfall that ran into a clear stream. His bare torso warmed up dramatically when the sun ran its rays over it. He only just began to notice how cold he was, the warm outside a major difference to the cold bedroom.

He inhaled deeply through his nostrils expecting it to clear his messed up head. When it nearly made him vomit he then knew something had changed. He bent over double, hands on thighs, coughing so hard that he felt his throat would catch fire.

Eventually his coughing eased up, his teary eyes managing to open up once again. He took an experimental breath in through his nose, only a small one, and it stung like hell, causing his eyes to tear up again. He quickly blinked away the tears. He opened his mouth and began taking in deep breaths, trying vainly to stop all air intake through his nose. _Well, this is strange_. He lifted a hand up to his nose, expecting it to be all… well he didn't know what to expect but he was still surprised when he fount it was normal. It took him another half hour until he managed to breathe in trough his nose relatively normally, it still stung a little. And by that time he was sitting down, leaning back onto his hands letting the sun catch his already tanned skin. The more he breathed through his nose, the more he could distinguish smells, like the smell of the flowers. If he concentrated in the floors by the stream, he could easily (not at first) pick out a random smell and know which one it was.

He heard them before he saw them, the heat from the sun making a haze rise, all shapes becoming undistinguishable. He also noticed, well not noticed physically, but he knew something was up. He could smell, well a mix. Before they saw the wreckage, Sakura predictably smelt, err, what was the best way of putting it? Obsessive, no, that's not it. Something as close as a thirteen year old can get to lust, that's what she smelled like. Kakashi didn't smell of anything, he was a plain in smell as he was in expressions. Now, here's when it gets interesting, Sasuke isn't as calm or collected as he appeared to be. He was wary of Naruto to say the least, but when he saw the gaping, six foot five high hole that came from his bathroom, that changed a lot. Naruto could literally smell the piss building up inside of him.

He spent the rest of the day grudgingly answering Kakashi's questions, reciting all he could of what happened at the torture room, except Kyuubi taking over. Kakashi was worried now; Naruto did need his newly acquired sense of smell to know that. He was never good at reading physical behaviour but smell, he quickly fount out, never lies. It's incapable of it. He left out the part of Kyuubi coming out for one very obvious reason: hatred. He didn't want anyone to hate him anymore than they do now. If they did, there's no telling what he would do. Multiple times he had fount himself wanting to kill them, but all those times he managed to regain control. It was just as the old saying went "keep my friends close, but my enemies, even closer" he wanted to gloat in their faces when he became Hokage, the title given to the "good" Ninja. No Ninja's good, they have all killed, murdered, committed genocides, pillaged, the list never ends… and that's just for one Ninja! Seeing as the Hokage's the strongest ninja in the village, he must have committed many of these crimes, yet they still give him the title. The only difference was that they didn't hate them; they hate Naruto though, for something he couldn't help, bastards, the lot of them. They don't know talent when they see it, he thought bitterly. He finally managed to return to his busted up room after a quick explanation that he lost control of his chakra, it wasn't the truth, but not far from it. He tided up as much as he could late into the night. He promised himself to come back and pay for the repairs, well when he had enough money that was. He closed the bathroom door, stopping the cold night air to flow through into the small bedroom. When Naruto finally finished cleaning up what he could he slouched exhausted into the relatively comfy bed, staring at the roof. He crossed his arms behind his head, not wanting the sheets to cover his body. He spent the next few minutes trying vainly to fall asleep, when no such events happened he opened his eyes and began to do what he did with most of his spare time, think. He sorted out his memories, the questions and the answers. Right now though, he couldn't think straight, he didn't know what effect the fox recently had on his body or if they were short or long term effects. He fount his hand running slowly over the right side of his chest, the moonlight flooding in through the small window above his bed giving it, he knew it sounded stupid, an eerie feeling. I mean think about, I've been kidnapped, tortured, meet a giant fox, got hurt by the giant fox, got a nose that hurt when I breathe in, and a cut that should have killed me that healed over night… son of a bitch! That's what I meant to ask him about, damn it, I completely forgot… well I suppose I've got a good enough reason almost being killed is ok isn't it? It better be, or there'd be hell to pay. He spent another five minutes trying to get asleep. After those five minutes, he stood up, grabbed the scroll, and jumped through the hole.

_Screw this I'm gonna go train_.


	8. Chapter 7

Naruto's demise 6

(This is what I thought Naruto would be like if he didn't have friends, but also had fox like features, more so than those whiskers he already has. HA plus I give him a scary fan club, no pairings, well not planning on any, but we shall see.)

Naruto didn't care, he didn't give a damn if one person lives or dies because no one ever cared for him, and no one ever gave a damn if he lived or died.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time

I mean think about, I've been kidnapped, tortured, met a giant fox, got hurt by the giant fox, got a nose that hurt when I breathed in, and a cut that should have killed me that healed over night… son of a bitch! That's what I meant to ask him about, damn it, I completely forgot… well I suppose I've got a good enough reason, and almost being killed is ok isn't it? It better be, or there'd be hell to pay. He spent another five minutes trying to get asleep…

Screw this I'm gonna go train.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time

Naruto stood wide eyed, staring at the destroyed cliff in front of him. Before I didn't even get close… He raised his hands up to his face, as if they were the source of this sudden burst of power … Now I destroyed it in one hit. The blonde looked left and right at is clones, all of them wore the same flabbergasted expression on their faces. Weird… He dispelled his clones and waited for the exhaustion to take over…

… That weirdly never came.

He looked around, making sure his clones were fully gone. They surely were, the only indication they were ever there was the faint wisps of smoke rising upwards and the faint ripple in the wide stream.

The moon bore down upon the demon container's worried expression, casting ominous shadows all around. The light coated the topless boy in a silver skin, making all the water running down his toned body sparkle. The blonde slowly walked out of the lake, taking care not to slip on the bank.

Just what did that fox do to me?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked in through the front door, taking a quick glance at the old clock. When he fount out it said one o'clock Naruto groaned and headed into his room, only to find everything missing. The hell? That's when he noticed the note on the door. Pulling it quickly of the pin, a piece of it dangling on the door in defeat, he once again groaned at what he fount out.

You're sharing with Sasuke until repairs are done, have a nice rest

Kakashi

"That bastard…" Naruto growled, before slowly walking down the corridor towards Sasuke's room. His bare feet made hardly any sound on the wooden flooring. With his clothes and shoes clutched tightly in one hand, he turned the handle on the door. Why do I get the feeling this is gonna turn out bad? He opened the door and fount out that there were two beds, but both were occupied. "He just had to take the one person bed" Naruto whispered angrily, before stomping lightly of towards the bathroom. He chucked his clothes into the laundry basket on the way towards the small bathroom. Once he got in, Naruto instantly leaned his hands on the sink, his head falling slowly forward to softly rest on the cold mirror. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling a headache coming on. He went through the motions, not really thinking about anything, more worried about what would happen tonight. By the time Naruto had waded into his room, pulled out a spare sheet from the wardrobe and laid it on the ground, laying himself down on the hard, un-comfy wooden floor, Kyuubi had already planned what to do with the boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" snapped an irritated Naruto.

"Nice to see you to" Grumbled the fox. Naruto blinked as if he didn't hear right.

"Are… Are you sulking?" The blond hardly believed it himself; he wouldn't have if he hadn't heard it. The great fox was lying down on his stomach, paws out in front and crossed over, while his gigantic head rested on top of them. His gaze was fixed onto Naruto's, neither looking away.

Kyuubi grumbled something and looked away from him. "What was that?" asked Naruto.

"I said we should… try… and… get along" Naruto once again blinked "I mean, we live in the same body, plus you just like me" The crimson fox finished.

"I'm nothing like you" said Naruto. Kyuubi raised a non existent eyebrow.

"Oh?" He let out a deep chuckle, the malevolent kind, not the heart warming one. "So, you're telling me you never feel the rush when beating the crap out of someone? You never feel the bloodlust? You enjoy it, and don't try to kid yourself; you enjoy it just as much as me. The thrill of it, the pleasure when blood is running down your hands, when your enemy falls at your feet, all life drained away by your actions." Kyuubi inhaled deeply, that alone causing a soft roar. "Admit it, you love it, you can't get enough. Why else did you give in to me back when you were being tortured? You wanted them dead, you wanted to hurt them, YOU, it was all you. I only followed what you wanted, nothing more nothing less. So you see," Kyuubi smiled, his deadly sharp teeth making him look even fiercer "You already control me, you ordered me to do those things…"

"Shut, up" Came Naruto's choked reply.

"…You told me to hurt them"

"Shut up" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"You wanted them dead!"

"SHUT UP!" The blond screamed.

"NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT IT!" The fox yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto screamed as he woke up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ignored the cry from Sakura, the cry from Kakashi. He needed space, he needed time to think… and most likely time to kill a few helpless animals… he needed the blood. He ran of into the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That fucker's right. He snapped the rabbit's neck without a second thought. He always is, always knowing me, always knowing, always knowing what to say to make me hate myself more. He jumped up into a nearby tree, seething with anger, panting heavily, trying to keep it all in. As if I don't have enough problems. Now I've got a freaking ASSHOLE inside me who knows everything about me, and makes me want to go kill myself over, and over, AND OVER AGAIN! He couldn't hold it in, he roared, screamed bloody murder. He stood up, arched his back and screamed once more, head tilted back, not caring who heard it. The bestial scream carried all through the forest, birds flying away in fright, animals of all kinds scurrying back into their holes. He punched the thick tree branch he was standing on, causing it to crack in two. He landed nimbly, crouched down and began pounding the floor with his fists screaming all the while. He only stopped when his fingers and wrists were broken.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi fount him some time later, Naruto staring into nothing, hands mangled beyond recognition.

"Dear Kami Naruto, what the hell have you done to yourself?" he took a step forward, hand reached out towards the battered boy.

"Like you care" was all he got in reply, before being pushed past. Kakashi couldn't help but notice the strain on Naruto's voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We head out at noon tomorrow…"

"Finally" muttered Sasuke. Naruto didn't even move.

"… The bridge builder, Tazuna, will be accompanying us. Our orders are to protect him and all other bridge builders currently working there. Failure is not an option; a whole country's future is at risk here." His gaze travelled over all three Gennins present, lingering on Naruto for a little longer. When the blond gave a quick nod, Kakashi continued.

"Get some rest; we meet here precisely at noon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto once again awoke from a restless sleep with the fox, and climbed out of bed. He ignored the groan from Sakura next to him, and placed a pillow for her to grip onto instead of his tails. How she managed to grab his tails from where she was, was trying to figure out the mysteries of the universe. He scratched the itch behind his ears and made his way slowly to the old wooden wardrobe. He was happy that his hands had healed so quickly, broken bones and tissue healing over night. He'd be damned before he'd thank the fox for it though. Yawning as he did so, he quickly got out of his boxers from yesterday, and pulled on some new, clean black ones. Now sure that no one would see him naked, he took his time with the rest of his clothes. When his regular clothing was on, the dark blue three quarter length trousers, the fishnet top with anbu armour and a black t-shirt on top of that, his silver forearm bracers, black shinobi footwear, and his black and red jacket tied around his waist. He set out in to the 5am light to get some last minute training done.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right, I started this last night; it shouldn't be too hard to pick up now. Instead of standing in the stream like he was the previous night, he was now on the bank next to it, scroll opened in front of him, reading the insert labelled

Air element: Air missile technique

Used much the same way as Fire element: fire ball technique, the user must gather chakra into his/her stomach, make the necessary hand seals (boar, dog, ram, and monkey) and spurt forth the chakra inside his/her stomach. Here the former owner seemed to have added their own thoughts here. Here is were it differs, instead of the user having to make a constant stream of chakra like the fire ball technique, with Air missile technique the user MUST let it out all at once, otherwise it will only come out as a gentle breeze, instead of the compact dangerous ball we want it to become.

Hmm, seems easy enough. He gathered as much chakra as possible into his stomach, ran through the seals, and let it out. He felt like his head almost exploded, which is exactly what happened to the 10 foot wide hole in front of him.

Almost killed me that time, I need to tone it down a touch. He continued to practice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10am came, and Naruto had got the technique down to fine art, all he was doing now was trying to get the ball bigger and bigger and bigger, to the point where his throat became cut. He pushed to the limits, and tried fervently to get past them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ignored all the noon briefing, already knowing what Kakashi was going to say. Take care, and, don't die bla bla bla, once again going through the motions, not paying attention to anything, not even when he told them to move out. Naruto pushed himself of the wall of the building and followed the rest of his team.

Should be interesting

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
